Courage In Healing
by beautifulending21
Summary: Amelia "Mia" Stark. Double Board Certified Surgeon, Sister to Eccentric Billionaire Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Daughter of Howard and Maria Stark. After arriving in New York for a new job, she finds herself in the arms and bed of Captain Steve Rogers. Oh crap. Non-canon, AU Steve/OC Tony/Pepper ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I'm back with another story! It's been waiting in the wings for a few months now, while I got out my need for another superhero. The summary speaks for itself, so I hope you like the beginning.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding in my head. Most likely it was from the tequila I had the night before, and I was now regretting it.

You know when you don't remember the night, or even the day before? That is me, at this very moment, because I felt something shift on the bed. Slowly turning, I saw a man with blonde hair, which was sticking up in funny directions, sleeping peacefully. I could feel my mind working to remember him, and why he was in my bed. I had barely been in New York a day, and I had already acted exactly like girls Pepper warned me about.

God, I was a slut.

I looked down to confirm my suspicions, and found myself wearing nothing. It wasn't exactly the best situation I had been in, but I wasn't surprised. Carefully getting out of the bed, I wrapped a throw around my shoulders.

"Morning," I heard a deep voice say, halting my movements towards the bathroom.

"Um, morning." I whispered, trying not to cringe at the feeling of my head pounding.

"So…" He said, as I turned to face him. He looked to be blushing, avoiding looking at everything but the ceiling.

"From what I remember of last night," I said awkwardly, "Your name is Steve and you're the best sex I've ever had in my life."

 _You just had to say something stupid_ , I mentally groaned.

"…Thank you." Steve said, before chuckling.

"So, would you be up for a round in the shower?" I said, sounding seductive. He smiled, and looked to be contemplating it, when my phone rang. Groaning, I answered my cell phone with, "What the hell Anthony? You were supposed to pick me up from the airport."

"Yeah, I forgot to send Happy. I'm also trying to track down a missing teammate. He didn't come home last night." My older brother said sounding distracted.

Let's clear some things up before I move on with my story. My parents were Howard and Maria Stark, and I was the other orphan Stark. They died when I was only 6 months old, and never really knew them, other than what Tony told me about them. Tony had me sent to boarding school when I was old enough, because he didn't have time to be worrying about his bratty little sister.

Fast forwarding to last month when Hydra was exposed to the world, Tony got his act together and asked me to move to New York. I accepted, because I had just finished my residency in England.

That's right. Instead of following in my fathers and brothers shadows, I branched out into what I know best, helping people. I became a doctor. And not just any doctor; I became double board certified surgeon in neurosurgery and general surgery.

"I'll send Happy to whatever dive you've holed up at." I heard Tony say, bringing me back to the present.

"I'm not at a dive hotel. I have some class, even if I did get wasted on tequila last night."

"Will you at least tell me the name so I can send Happy?" Tony asked, impatiently.

"It's the…"

"Gansevoort," Steve whispered, as I kept my back to him.

"Gansevoort,," I sighed. I'm surprised they let me in, after what Tony did the last time he was here.

"Yikes, you clearly had other plans than staying close to the airport. Brooklyn would have been closer! Okay, he should be there in an hour."

"Peachy," I sassed.

"Pepper is excited to see you again. Wants a girls day I think," Tony said as something _clang'_ ed in the background.

"Okay, see you in a bit then." I sighed, before hanging up.

"You still want that fifth round?" Steve said, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind

"You remember how many rounds we've had?" I smirked as he unraveled the blanket from my body.

"I remember because I didn't drink a bottle of tequila," he joked, picking me up, bridal style and taking us into the bathroom.

"You barely drank last night," I said as he turned on he shower.

"I wanted a clear head, so I could give you the attention you deserve." He answered suavely.

"I get five orgasms in less than 12 hours? What did I do to deserve you?" I said, before getting lost in his touch, thinking it'd be the last.

When Steve and I left the hotel later, he kissed my cheek and gave me his number. I blushed because I knew I would barely have time for my brother, let alone getting to know him, as I started work at New York Presbyterian on Monday. I took it anyway, as he hopped on his motorcycle, and drove off. Five minutes later, Happy pulled up to the curb, got out, to put my bags in the trunk, but I hugged him instead.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I couldn't leave to come visit you, after the Extremis attack. They sent me your scan and kept me up to date though on your recovery." I said, seeing he was as good as new.

"I'm happy to see you too Amelia," Happy said, hugging me close.

"Do I have to tell you again? It's Mia for close friends and family." I teased.

"I'm already being less formal than I should be," He smiled as he put my bags in the trunk of the car.

"So what lavish part of town does Tony have me set up at?" I rolled my eyes. My brother hardly ever wanted to be in the same room as me.

"The Tower," Happy replied as he opened the door for me.

"I'm sure you're kidding," I said as I sat down.

"Not joking. He's got you on a floor of your own, right above the Captain's."

"Ah, that shall be interesting. Meeting the dinosaur," I said, tersely.

"You'll like him more than Tony does. Great guy," Happy said, pulling into traffic. I stopped listening as I watched Central Park flash by. I could get a little lost in my own brain, especially when thinking about upcoming surgeries. I was excited to start teaching. The human brain is so fascinating, I get lost in how to describe it. I think about surgery in my sleep. It's become a part of me, just like any limb is considered a part of you. I considered orthopedic surgery at one point in my schooling, but I preferred brains and squishy organs. Other than the spine, I try to avoid bones. I like the challenge.

"Mia," I heard, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, before thinking about how stupid that sounded.

"Welcome home Sis," Tony aid as I laid eyes on my brother, opening my door.

"Hey big bro," I said, stepping out and hugging him.

"How was England?"

"Cold, wet. All the guys were either married or gay. And I didn't have time for friends, other than the other residents." I complained.

"I just made a huge donation to the hospital for a new Neuro wing." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder while we walked.

"You don't have to Tony. I'll show them I'm the best," I laughed.

"Of course you are. You're a Stark!" Tony exclaimed as we walked into the lobby of the Tower.

"You just missed Cap, by the way. He looked like the cat that at the damned canary too! I wonder what he was up to last night. He said he'd come by later to introduce himself. The whole team has dinner together every night." Tony explained, as Happy loaded the elevator with my things.

"I'll pass. I'm still on London time," I said, feeling how tired I was.

"I have to show you my new suits! Bruce should be in the lab, as well as Jane. Jane is Thor's girl," Tony explained.

"You already gave me the run down on everyone Tony," I chuckled.

"Oh really? Tell me then, who is Darcy?"

"Darcy is Jane's intern from New Mexico, who tasered Thor when he first appeared through the Bifrost. Thor, God of Thunder, is from Asgard, another realm, while we are Midgard. Bruce, is Bruce Banner, a brilliant physicist, who I shall love to pick his brain, aka the Hulk."

"The Assassins," Tony prompted, intrigued by how much I remembered.

"The assassin twins, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. Former KGB and Red Room assassin, Natasha Romanoff is the Black Widow, someone I'll very much like to out drink. Clint Barton is Hawkeye, the archer."

"Cap?" Tony asked, wondering what I knew on him.

"A dinosaur from the 1940's, Captain America was the first and last of his kind. Project Rebirth gave him enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. He crashed a plane full of bombs headed for major US cities, and was frozen for almost 70, before SHIELD thawed him out in 2012."

"Okay, you've got this." Tony said as the doors opened to a lab. All I saw was metal, and glass, and papers strewn across every surface.

"Bruce! Wake up," Tony said to a man sleeping on his work.

"What?" Bruce said, shooting up in his chair. Rubbing his eyes, I giggled.

"Oh, hi," he said giving me an awkward wave.

"Bruce, this is my little sister, Dr. Amelia Stark."

"Nice to meet you," Bruce said holding out a hand.

"You as well Dr. Banner," I said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Bruce," he said with a small smile. I replied with, "Only if you call me Mia."

"My two favorite people, getting along," Tony said off to the side. Laughing I said, "You said you wanted me to see the new suits."

Snapping his fingers, he remembered, "Right! Come this way."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ What did you think? Reviews make my heart happy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm excited by the follows and favorites. It's weird, because I held off on this one for so long, but now I'm really happy I published. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia :)

* * *

While I wasn't a stuck up rich girl, I had specific tastes. Tony had told Pepper to design the space how she thought I would want it, and I was not disappointed. I stepped into the hall, after the elevator stopped at my floor. Tony pointed out the major rooms, and just how much Pepper knew me. The whole floor was done in earth tones, which made me very happy. I got used to them at the hospital, and I wasn't going to give them up now. Soft blues, and greys made up the furniture in the living room, and Tony had me set up with the best in electronics.

The kitchen was a neutral wood tone with stainless steel appliances, all surrounding a slate grey, marble countertop. The bathroom was lighter, with a stone rain shower, and a deep raised Jacuzzi. A walk in closet was my next favorite thing about the apartment. I had lived in a tiny studio apartment to save money, even though I didn't need to. I needed space now.

"Can I nap?" I asked, eyeing the King sized bed. It looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. Neutral tones made up the comforter and white decorative pillows and a chenille throw were artfully placed on top.

"A small one." I heard a woman's voice say from behind me.

"Pepper!" I said, excited to see my good friend again.

"Oh, I missed you," She said, hugging me tight.

"I missed you too," I said as she released me.

"Shopping days are going to be awesome, now that you're living here," She said, smiling widely. Whenever I visited, Pepper would take me shopping for hours. One time we took a trip over four days. All we did was shop on Tony's card, cause he had stood us up for dinner.

"Well I sleep here, I live at the hospital." I joked.

"You know what I mean," Pepper laughed.

"Are you hungry? I can make us some lunch," Pepper said, pulling me back towards the kitchen.

"I would love some food," I responded with a smile. I sat down at the table while Pepper got to work. Tony took a seat opposite me, and just stared.

"What?" I said, freaked out.

"You know why I wasn't around for your childhood, right?"

"You were busy running Stark Industries, I get it Tony. I turned out alright," I joked.

"When you were about five, you asked where Mom and Dad were. I didn't know how to tell a five year old that she was an orphan. I was the only legal guardian that you had," Tony said pausing, before sighing, "But you were starting to look like Mom. And it killed me to look at you."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong. I loved Mom, but seeing you reminded me that she would have been disappointed in me, not paying attention to you. And just when I made the decision to play a more active role in your life, Obie distracted me with some project that needed my genius."

"I get it Tony. I'm not angry with you. When I finally understood what you did, I accepted my life before that point. You did the best you could, under difficult circumstances."

"My point is, I didn't do the best I could, not for you. And I want to make up for that. I'm sorry it took me getting kidnapped, for a wake up call on how I was treating you."

"I turned out alright because my older brother sent me to the best schools, at which I made the greatest of friends, and he still made time to check up on me, and visit almost every two weeks. I am, who I am today, because of you Tony. And that's a compliment," I said smiling at my brother, who had ducked his head in shame.

"But if I was in your life more," Tony started, but I cut him off.

"Tony, you never let me feel sad. You were always doing something to keep me happy, while trying not to spoil me. We talked each night, or at least when it was night for me. You made my childhood happy, even when you weren't there. Remember that giant teddy bear you sent to my school? They wouldn't let me keep it in my room, so I thought we could put it in the gym for the little kids to play with."

"I got a strict warning from the Headmistress," Tony laughed.

"My point is, you were in my life, as much as I needed you. I grew up independent, and able to think for myself. If I had grown up in Malibu, I would have probably been like Paris Hilton. Now, I save lives, and I fix brains. You saved me from a life of paparazzi, and being spoiled."

"An interesting way to look at it."

"Money goes to your head sometimes," I said, smiling.

"Three cheese and ham frittatas," Pepper said putting a plate in front of Tony and I.

"Looks delicious honey," Tony said, smiling up at Pepper.

"Tony, if you need me to say it, I will. I forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive." I said, giving him a look, before digging into the food in front of me. Pepper started another conversation, revolving around what would happen when Natasha and I met. She sounded like my kind of person. While I was an upbeat person, I had a morbid streak. You had to, especially to want to work on brains all the time.

"Cap has been excited to meet you." Tony said again.

"I don't want to meet the dinosaur." I said, sighing.

"He's not a dinosaur," Pepper scolded me.

"I'm still going to be at the hospital more than I am here. I'm only here for sleeping," I joked.

"Yes, miss Head of Neuro," Tony said, smirking at me, because I hadn't told Pepper yet.

"You are the head of Neuro? I thought it was just an Attending position!" Pepper exclaimed.

"The Chief is bringing me in, specifically to groom me to take his place. I need to get experience running a department before I run a hospital." I said, stunning Pepper and Tony.

"You never told me that." Tony said, confused.

"Surprise?" The word came out like a question, as I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Jarvis, have Dummy bring up a bottle of champagne. The good stuff." Tony said, looking pleased with the news.

"It's 10am Tony," Pepper said, looking exasperated.

"Add some orange juice then." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just got all the tequila out of my system from last night. And I'm not proud of what happened afterwards," I said, thinking back to my night with Steve.

"What exactly happened?" Pepper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Took a guy back to my hotel and had hot sex. And then some this morning," I whispered, as I really didn't need Tony overhearing. He was busy arguing with Jarvis over the champagne selection.

"Was he cute?"

"Boy next door, but more mature. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles galore." I giggled.

"Oooh," Pepper said, giggling with me, "Think you'll see him again?"

"I don't know. It seemed like a one night kind of thing," I said, pushing the remaining frittata around the plate.

"Do you remember his name?" Pepper inquired, looking at me with laughter in her eyes.

"He tried giving me a fake name at the club. He looked like he didn't belong there. It was a dance club, and he looked like he needed to be at a Jazz club. Old- fashioned."

"What was his name," Pepper asked, looking to be putting something together in her head. For what I didn't know but I answered her anyways.

"Steve," I smiled. Pepper's face looked like it would crack in half when she smiled, and it freaked me out.

"It's not like I found the "One" at a night club." I joked.

"Do you plan on seeing him again? Because he'd have been crazy to consider you a one night stand." Pepper said, looking excited.

"I don't know. I'll be on-call for the first 3 months. I won't have time for dates, and while he was great sex, I'm not sure if I see myself in a relationship after Connor."

Connor, or the devil incarnate as I liked to call him, was a problem. He didn't quite understand that when we started dating, that he had to stop dating other people.

"Connor is dealt with. You're a free woman." Pepper was of course meaning the jail sentence he was serving for assaulting me when I confronted him about this, and the restraining order.

"I'm chained to my career. I don't get regular office hours or vacation." I countered.

"I've dealt with that. Just tell your boss you need a day or two off and you're free to go." Tony said coming back to our conversation.

"I'm committed to my work. I want to make a good impression on the staff before I start behaving weirdly." I laughed.

"Would you believe that I convinced him you were doing work for the Avengers?" Tony inquired, his face giving away that he said exactly that.

"I'm a surgeon. Unless someone is dying of a gunshot wound," I trailed off, before chugging a bottle of water.

"Thirsty much?" Pepper joked.

"I'm still feeling the effects of the tequila. I need to flush it out," I said, breathing deeply.

"How many shots?" Tony asked, wondering.

"A bottle," I said sheepishly.

"How big was this bottle," Tony asked, sounding wary.

"Only a litre…" I whispered.

"ONLY a LITRE?" Tony yelled.

"It's light compared to what I usually have on my nights off. I was just letting off some steam before I start tomorrow." Tony sighed. Obviously he had been cutting down on what he drank. He didn't want me to drink myself into an early grave.

"What time is that?"

"5am. I got a 12 hour shift," I explained as the elevator door opened. A single armed robot emerged with a bottle of champagne and I yelled in excitement, "Dummy!"

The robot was so happy to see me, he dropped the bottle. Tony caught it just in time though.

"I regret building him for you." Tony sighed, as Dummy rubbed himself against my stomach.

"He's like the puppy you never let me have," I said, laughing.

"Then he stays on your floor."

"You can help me keep everything clean!" I said, which made Dummy look up excitedly. He immediately set to work on taking my suitcase to my room.

"Alright, well, settle in, and come up for dinner tonight."

"Maybe. You know how much I don't like crowds."

"We aren't a crowd, we're a really big obnoxious family." Pepper chuckled.

"I've got some homework though," I said pointing to the four files on the couch, where I had thrown the hospital policy binder when I walked in.

"Anything exciting?" Tony said rubbing his hands together.

"Inoperable brain tumor," I said with air quotes.

"You're going to get it out?" Pepper said hopeful.

"I already did," I bragged, as I showed them the scans of before and after the 10-hour surgery.

"They would have been crazy not to hire you." Tony said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I'm really sorry to those of you that were expecting Steve in this update. We won't see him again until Ch 5. And I don't think the meeting is going to be like some of you hoped. Tony will find out though, and the reaction will be epic. But I have some major stuff that happens first. We get to see Mia at work, and her meeting the rest of the Avengers in the next chapter. That's sure to be fun :) Bear with me!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 3am, ready to face my day.

My _first_ day, as Chief of Neuro.

After a quick jog on the treadmill on my floor, I quickly made myself a cup of coffee and settled down on my couch to do a crossword puzzle. Reading over scans and charts from new patients that had been delivered late afternoon yesterday, I wanted to run a few different tests. Showering, and twisting my hair into a chignon, I set out to find a suitable outfit to wear to the hospital.

"Something sexy, but doesn't say that I bought my education," I mumbled to myself. Digging through my closet I found a bag that I know I didn't pack. There was also a dress I didn't remember buying.

"Ooooh," I awed as I saw the full dress. Snatching the note attached to the price tag, I read:

 _Hope this helps you kick ass on your first day._

 _If not, the shoes will!_

 _Pepper_

I laughed as I noticed the swirling handwriting that was in essence, Pepper. Quickly slipping on the dress, I found the shoes in the bag.

"Oh Jimmy Choo's I missed you," I whispered, slipping them on. Taking a look at myself in the full-length mirror, I nodded.

"You only get one chance at a first impression." I said to myself, "So knock 'em off their feet."

"Mia?" I heard from outside the bedroom door.

"What are you doing up Tony? I'm supposed to be up at this ungodly hour, you should be asleep."

"Still having troubles. You know I don't sleep well." He said, handing me a jewelry box. Opening it up, I saw a ballerina twirling slowly, as a hauntingly beautiful song played.

"Pull out the drawer," Tony prompted. Doing as he said, I was shocked to find a large teardrop, Taaffeite diamond, nestled in the satin lined drawer.

"That was Mom's. I found it; when I went through their things, back when you were about 8. I was going to give it to you when you turned 21. But then I had been kidnapped, and we all know how I got afterwards. So think of it as a "Good luck on your first day" present."

"I forgave you already Tony," I said picking it up.

"This isn't about forgiveness. This is about birthright. Pepper knows this and she wants it as well. I would like to see Stark Industries used for something more than World Security." Holding out the thick silver chain, Tony took it gently to clasp it around my neck.

"Okay…"

"Stark Industries will go to you or my heir. I don't really know if I'll ever have a child, but I know that you've been toying around with brain mapping."

"Every Neurosurgeon has. I've just got more to show than they do."

"My point is," Tony said, walking me to the elevator, and pressing the down button for the lobby, "You can do more good with Stark Industries than I ever did. I'm not saying give up your career, but work with SI on brain mapping, and hopefully something good comes out of it."

"I've wanted to create prosthetics that work with a sensor that been implanted in the brain. No chemicals like Extremis, but mechanics, computers." I said, voicing my ideas.

"Prosthetics powered by computers is what I do."

"No, I mean the sensors that are surgically planted in your brain, are what power the prosthetics. You think it, the prosthetic does it."

"Interesting," Tony said, getting a look on his face.

"I'm still in research mode. Don't build prototypes yet," I joked.

"How on earth do people not understand you are the smarter Stark?" Tony said, giving me a hug.

"I'm not that smart Tony."

"You finished high school early, got a full ride to medical school, studied at Oxford for crying out loud. I only went to MIT. _And_ you are a talented pianist to boot." Tony said, giving me a look of disbelief at my statement.

"You said Mom played, and Dad loved to listen." I said quietly. Tony gave me a sad look, saying, "You never had to do it just because Mom did. I would have hoped you'd be your own person. And then one day, you came to me and said you were going to medical school. No option for me to argue."

"I remember. It was after my high school graduation, and you were drinking a bottle of scotch saying, Mom and Dad should've been there. I walked you back to the car and told you what I wanted."

"I think you actually said that you'd been accepted, and that you started early the next day. At 15 you sure were bossy," he joked.

"Well, I needed to be. Like you said, I had to decide my life, and be my own person." I smiled at him. The elevator slowed as we reached the bottom floor, and Tony walked me down to the garage.

"I was going to walk." I said, watching as Tony moved to cover my eyes.

"This is my surprise for you though. A welcome home gift, or should I say gifts…" Tony said walking me slowly, all while not uncovering my eyes.

"It better be small," I joked. As soon as the words left my mouth, Tony lifted his hands from my face. In front of us, were two vehicles, with pretty white bows on them. One was a cherry red Lexus, and the other was a motorcycle.

"An RC 300h and a Ducati Panigale R? I am lost for words," I said, shocked at Tony's gifts.

"Take the car today, you'll love it. Both have a full tank of gas," Tony said, dangling both sets of keys in front of me. Quickly snatching both, I squealed in glee.

"Today is going to be awesome!"

3 hours into my shift, I met my staff. I had been busy fixing up my office when a timid young woman knocked at my door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Stark?" She asked.

"Yes, come in," I smiled warmly at her.

"My name is Gabby. I am your new assistant," she said holding out her hand shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you Gabby. If it's just the two of us, you can call me Mia," I said, shaking her hand.

"I have a couple basic questions for you, just to make this transition smoother of course."

"Alright, fire away!" I joked, motioning for her to sit in the chair opposite mine at the desk.

"First, how do you like your coffee?" She said, looking very serious.

"I won't pretend to not be slightly spoiled, but I won't degrade you to serving me coffee. I'll make my own, as I'm bringing a machine into my office tomorrow. You will be more than welcome to use it, of course."

"It would have been no problem, but if you insist. My next question, is what time of day do you prefer to have consultations with patients?"

"I don't like body clocking. Make me a schedule, and unless there is an emergency surgery, I will stick to that schedule."

"And lastly, how much do you hate surprises?"

"I'm okay with surprises." I asked, very confused as to where this was going.

"Okay, now I would like to introduce you to your staff." She said motioning to the door. Smiling, I stood up, straightened out my dress and followed her. She led me down a long hallway to, what some would consider a doctor's lounge.

"Surprise!"

"Welcome!" I was thrown for a loop as I entered the decorated room with over 50 people in it.

"Dr. Stark, this is your department. Dr. Harrison, Dr. Kellan, Dr. Niles are your attending Neurosurgeon's, while Dr. Woods, Dr. Baker, and Dr. Carter are their respective fellows. You have over 25 specialized nurses, a surgery team of 15, and our radiology staff, who have also specialized in Neuro." Gabby said, pointing out the groups of people.

"Hello to all of you. I look forward to getting to know each one of you personally during my time as head of Neuro." I said, before looking at Gabby. She just gave me a small hand wave that meant I was to continue.

"I'm not the best at speeches. My high school valedictorian speech is proof of that, and I'm sure it's still floating around in cyberspace." I said, which got a laugh.

"I want to impress something upon all of you. I've always wanted to be a doctor, but I never wanted to simply fix a problem. I wanted to help people. I'm not concerned with production goals, as this is not a factory. This is a hospital, and a teaching hospital at that. I want to teach; but I want research and the pursuit of knowledge to come second to patient care. We can research surgical techniques all we want, but our patients will not have the same level of care if learning comes first. When we put learning first, we lose that opportunity to care as empathetic doctors, rather than factual scientists." To this, quite a few nurses nodded their heads.

"We are scientists, but we are care givers first. Patient care is my number one priority for our patients, for this department, and for this hospital." I said, standing a little taller, as the doctors all nodded their heads.

"I'm going to ruffle a couple feathers with some of the protocols and things I'm going to change, and some of you aren't going to like it. But I'm not here to be liked, I'm here to care for people," I ended, giving everyone a light nod, "Thank you."

A round of applause deafened my ears for a few seconds, as quite a few more doctors and nurses wandered in from doors at the back of the room.

"This woman, this talented young doctor," A tall African American man said, "Will lead this hospital. She has vision and drive, and values what we should be instilling in our interns, and residents."

"Dr. Amelia "Mia" Stark is my successor, as I will be stepping down at the end of this year. Make her feel welcome," he said, before turning to me and smiling.

"Dr. Fisher, pleasure to finally meet you," I said holding out a hand towards him.

"Dr. Stark," He said, chuckling as he shook my hand, as everyone started clapping again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Thank you all for your kind words. I was worried about the reception of this story. Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

It was almost immediately after the introduction that I was paged to the ER for a consult. A 6 year old had fallen off a house deck on the second floor. I stopped asking how when I found a bleed on the CT scan. My first surgery was on a child, and everyone was sitting up in the gallery. It felt good to have an audience, as it kept me humble, and kept me focused on my patient. Had we left the bleed, it could have put too much pressure on her brain.

"Are you Sarah's parents?" I asked the couple in the recovery room.

"Is our little girl all right?" The mother asked, tears staining her cheeks..

"I'm Dr. Stark, I operated on Sarah today. She is going to be fine. We were very lucky. Sarah is on her way up. She'll wake up in a few hours, and I will assess if there was any damage done to her nerves from the fall." I said, to which they looked worried.

"There is no reason to worry. I am very good at what I do, and your daughter will have the best care here." I said reassuring them. Once they had understood what I did, and that Sarah would be all right, the nurses helped me bring Sarah's bed up to her room.

I personally watched over Sarah's vitals, and checked her bandages. When her heart rate started to speed up a bit, I knew she was waking up.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?"

"You're going to feel a little groggy honey. Push through that and listen to my voice. My name is Mia," I said softly as I checked her pupils.

"Where's my mom?" She asked, looking scared.

"You're parents are right outside. Can you see them through the window?" I asked, watching for flinches when I checked her nerve reactions. Satisfied, I moved from her legs to her hands. She nodded, to which I was thankful her vision wasn't blurred.

"Can you give my fingers a squeeze honey?" Looking to be concentrating hard, she gave my fingers the best squeeze she could.

"You are doing great. Sarah, you had a bad fall. Do you remember?" I said, putting my pen light away in my coat pocket.

"No," She whispered

"We had to fix you up after your fall. Do you know Humpty Dumpty?" She nodded to my question.

"Let's just say, I'm better than all the King's horses and all the King's men. I put you back together again," I said smiling. She gave me a small smile in return, before looking to the window again.

"Would you like to see them?" I asked, giving her a wink.

"Please," She said, a tremble in her lip.

"You can come in now," I said to the doorway. Rushing in, they were gentle about hugging her, as I had explained what I had to do earlier. After explaining what her care would look like over the next few days, I left them to coddle over their daughter. Making sure my chart notes were put in correctly, I left instructions with the nurse to page me if they needed anything.

"Dr. Stark!" A voice called from down the hallway.

"Gabby, what can I do for you?" I asked the blonde girl, who handed me a tablet and several pieces of paper.

"A couple things need to be signed for HR, and I've got a Neuro consult for you in an hour. Every other hospital said they wouldn't do the surgery to remove the tumor."

"Lucky for them, I do. Any messages for me?" I asked, carefully reading the papers, and signing where needed.

"Several of your colleagues from Oxford, and your brother called. All were wishing you good luck today and congratulating you on the job. Your brother wants to take you out for dinner tonight, and won't take no for an answer."

"I'll call him before my consult. Thank you," I said handing the papers back to her.

"Oh, and Dr. Fisher has asked that you handpick your own interns, residents and a Fellow or two. It sends a good message when you're helping mold doctors."

"Send out a notice to all fifth year residents, that I will be accepting applications. Deadline is the end of the month. I require letters of recommendation from attending surgeons, attendance records for the last five years of their residency, and a letter explaining their desire for the fellowship."

"Would you like lunch brought up to you?" Gabby asked, handing me another set of papers.

"No, I'll eat in the cafeteria. I want to get to know my nurses a bit better," I said, signing the forms, and giving them back to Gabby.

"I'll deliver these to HR. I'll meet you in your office to show you to the consult room."

"One hour," I said out loud, more to remind myself.

"The file is on your desk to review," Gabby said over her shoulder.

* * *

After a great lunch and a consult for a tumor removal, I checked in on Sarah. She was sitting up and laughing with her parents when I walked in. I checked her bandage, vitals and reflexes again, wanting to be thorough.

"Is your brother Iron Man?" She asked.

"Yes," I laughed, "My older brother is Iron Man."

"My friends and I love the Avengers!" She said, excited.

"Don't wiggle your head around too much Sarah. You know what happens when you break a bone?"

"It goes in a cast." She said, giving me a funny look.

"Imagine your head is in a cast, but you have to be extra careful."

"Okay," she said lying back gently, and then continuing, "My favorite Avenger is Hawkeye."

"I'll have to tell him when I meet him," I said, watching her vitals on the screens next to her bed.

"You haven't met them yet?" she asked, shocked.

"No, I'll be working here so much, I won't get to meet them for awhile. But I do get to see my brother for dinner tonight."

"Is he flying here?" She asked, excited again.

"Might be. I might be meeting him at the restaurant," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"I will be here every day to take care of you." I smiled. She laughed as I lightly dragged my pen over the bottom of her foot.

"Maybe you could bring Iron Man tomorrow?" Sarah asked, way too excited.

"Sarah! You don't ask for those things," Her father said with a scolding look, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. Sarah, I will see what I can do, only if you're good, and listen to the nurses. I'll know if you haven't," I joked, to which she laughed and nodded.

"I'll be the best patient ever!"

"We shall see," I chuckled.

After my shift was over, I said goodbye to Gabby, the nurses, and my coworkers. As I walked to my car, I heard an odd sound from behind me. Turning I saw Tony approaching in his suit.

"No time to explain," Tony said picking me up.

"Tony! What the he-" My confusion was cut off by sheer terror as he lifted us into the sky. Screaming in my head, I tried my hardest not to look down.

"So how was work?" He asked casually.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I yelled over the wind.

"Don't be too mad at him Mia," I heard Pepper's voice say.

"He picked me up from work, IN HIS SUIT! I will kill him!" I yelled again.

"I said we're going out for dinner," Tony said, defending his actions.

"MY CAR?" I asked.

"I'll go pick it up later." Tony said, as I felt us slowing down. All at once we had stopped, landed and Tony set me down on the landing pad.

"Park it Jarvis," Tony said as he stepped out of the suit. Quickly grabbing his arm, I flipped him over my shoulder, bending his wrist, and wrapping one hand around his neck.

"I've told you time and time again, I HATE flying. Do that again, and I'll never forgive you."

"What if you're in trouble?" He gasped out, despite my one handed choke on his throat.

"If I can't hold my own, you can rescue me. But I am more than capable of running." I said, tightening my hold on his neck.

"Deal," he chocked out while turning purple.

"I like her," I heard from the hallway behind the Quinjet we landed beside. Looking up and releasing Tony, I saw Pepper silently laughing, next to three men and two women.

"Alright, she seems like someone I could like," The red-headed woman said, approaching me. Fixing my hair, I held out my hand.

"Mia Stark," I said, as she took my hand.

"Natasha Romanoff," she said, releasing me and looking to Tony, who was still trying to get up when I kicked him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry!" He wheezed out.

"You and I are going to be good friends," She said, giving me a smile. Tilting my head in confusion I saw a man I knew to be Hawkeye approach me.

"Clint Barton," He said, shaking my outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said, before remembering Sarah, "I might need your autograph for a patient later."

"My pleasure," he chuckled. Walking past the two assassins, I met a tall, buff man.

"My guess is you are Thor, God of Thunder," I said holding out my hand, to which he raised to his mouth to press a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Lady Stark,"

"Please, call me Mia," I smiled.

"And you must be Maria Hill. Pepper has told me a lot about you, or what she knows at least," I joked, shaking the ex-SHIELD agent's hand.

"You are much more polite than your brother." She said smirking.

"I'm already wounded, don't bruise my ego anymore," Tony said, rubbing his chest, to which everyone laughed. Moving to the lounge, I noticed a table set up, waiting for food.

"So this is the gang, minus Bruce… and Cap. Where'd our fearless leader run off to?"

"He and Sam are tracking down a lead on our loose end from Washington," Natasha said

"The Winter Soldier?" I asked, assuming. Everyone stopped and looked at me, wondering how I knew.

"I got curious when the Helicarriers went down. Noticed the man fighting the Captain, that's all." I said, looking to a trinket on the coffee table.

"Mia," Pepper asked gently.

"Alright. I may have also pieced together he was the one to kill our parents…" I said quietly.

"Then you need to know he was brainwashed. They scrubbed out everything he was, and turned him into a weapon. He is Cap's best friend from back in the 40's." Natasha said, defending the man.

"I won't pass judgement until I see for myself. I'm going off of facts and research. Without a doubt, Hydra had our parents killed Tony. I need them to answer for taking my parents from me, when I wasn't even a year old." I said, before changing the subject, "Now, who want's to play pool?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Steve will be in the next chapter, I promise! Reviews= love in the form of more chapters :P


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ IT'S MONDAY! ...Wow, that was loud. Sorry, I'm excited :) Monday is only a good day because I can post. Other than that, Monday's have spot reserved in Hell for them.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia :)

* * *

I wouldn't say I was avoiding the Avengers, but I tried to steer clear of shared areas in the Tower. Over the next few weeks, I saw Natasha a lot, and Clint was out every once in a while. Thor was a constant, as I loved to hear about the Bifrost, and the other realms in our universe.

"Will you please call him?" Pepper asked me, as I ate my lunch. She called randomly during work to ask me about Steve, and ask me to accompany her, Natasha and Maria the following day for shopping.

"I'm working tomorrow, and I highly doubt he wants to see me." I said, before taking a bite of salad. I had to walk and talk, as I was due for a lecture, and I had fifteen minutes to eat.

"So? You won't know if you don't give it a try," she said, before I turned a corner right into someone. I was happy I didn't spill my salad, because I was famished.

"I am _so_ sorry," I said, looking up into familiar eyes, and feeling my stomach leap up to my throat.

"Mia," he said, smiling. My eyes grow to three times their normal size at the sight of Steve. _What was he doing here?_ Better yet, _Why am I staring at him this long? This is getting awkward._

A muffled "Hello?" could be heard from my phone on the floor.

"Hey, can I call you back? I'm about to give a lecture." I asked Pepper after retrieving my phone, keeping an eye on Steve.

"Okay, have fun!" Pepper said, before I hung up.

"Hi," I breathed, trying to chase away the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi," he chuckled. Instantly remembering we were in the hallway of the hospital, I pulled him in the direction of my office. Shutting the door as soon as he was in, I turned and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"You said at the club you were the Head of Neuro at New-York Presbyterian. Not that hard to find." He smiled shyly, giving a coy look as he looked at his shoes.

"Why did you want to find me?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd go on an actual date with me. My… friend didn't think I had the guts to find you. What happened after the club, that's not usually me. I usually want to get to know a girl, and know that I want to be with her." He said blushing.

"Are you ashamed of what we did?" I asked, confused and slightly hurt.

"In all honesty, I've been thinking about it since it happened, and I want it again. But this time, I want to do things right."

"So, a date then?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, if you would like to, that is." He said, taking one of my hands gently.

"Well, I'm free tonight after six," I said, stepping closer to him.

"I'll pick you up at-" He started but, something on my desk caught his eye.

"Dr. Amelia Stark," he mouthed, paling considerably.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, yeah. Your brother might try to kill me," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay? He's not a great people person, but I'm pretty sure he won't kill you if I bring you home." I said, confused.

"I guess I didn't tell you who I really am Mia. How I... know your brother."

"Your name isn't Steve? And how do you know Tony?"

"It is. Steve Rogers," He said, before something clicked in my head.

"Oh my…" I said, before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, looking offended.

"I slept with one of Tony's teammates, and I didn't have a clue. I really need to stop drinking," I said to myself.

"Okay. I'll just go then," Steve said, looking embarrassed. Grabbing his arm as he tried to walk past me, I said, "Steve, I do want to go on a date with you."

"Even knowing who I am?"

"I wanted to before I knew it was you." I said, sliding my hand up to his neck to help guide his lips to mine. He didn't hesitate, wrapping both arms around my waist

"So that's _you_ that's been avoiding meeting me?" He asked teasingly, after we parted.

"Apparently. The way Tony described you back after the Battle of New York, I thought you were going to be ridiculously old fashioned, and think I was way too progressive, being a doctor, and going to run a hospital in little under a year."

"Really? What would your title be?" He asked, holding me sweetly in his arms.

"Chief of Surgery," I laughed.

"A surgeon. I might need you when I get seriously injured again." He joked.

A knock on the door startled me, as Gabby entered.

"Dr. Stark, I'm sorry. I'll come back later if you'd like."

"It's okay Gabby," I said, smiling as the young woman came in with Starbucks for the two of us, and my lecture notes.

"Starting in 5 minutes boss," She reminded, setting the notes and coffee down, before leaving the room quickly.

"I think you scared my assistant with your good looks," I chuckled.

"How about something low key? My floor at 7pm. You bring the wine, I'll make the food?"

"Sounds like a great idea. No pressure." His smile was contagious, and it had me standing up on my toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you later then soldier."

"Lookin' forward to it ma'am," he said, taking my hand and pressing kiss to my knuckles, his lips lingering.

"You are insatiable Captain," I laughed as he wrapped his hands around my waist again, kissing up my neck.

''I'm sorry," he said, dropping his arms from me and backing up.

"Don't be," I said grabbing my notes and my coffee, "I would invite you to listen to my lecture, but it is going to be a little like listening to Tony talk about his suits."

"I think it would be fascinating. I want to know what you do," he said, gently taking my hand, and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Alright then, you asked for it," I laughed as I led him out of the room.

* * *

Following my lecture, Steve found me quite quickly. After a few stolen kisses, he went back to the Tower to set up for our date. I was still in shock about who he was. I was questioning everything about him that Tony had told me. I was wondering what Tony told him about me.

"You've got that thinking face on again," Gabby said as we walked back to the Neuro wing. Steve had just turned the corner, before she spoke.

"I do, don't I?" I laughed.

"MIA!" I heard screamed from down the hallway, before seeing a blur of purple crash into my legs.

"Woah," I laughed, "Sarah, why are you running?"

"Dr. Stark, I am so sorry," Paul, Sarah's father said, after catching up with her.

"It shouldn't be too bad Paul. How have you been feeling honey?" I said, bending down to her level, and taking out my light pen.

"I feel good." She said, following my light.

"Well, its check up day. You know what that means," I smiled.

"Ice cream!"

"Only if we don't find anything missy," I teased, ticking her side. Taking her hand, I walked her down to Admitting. Once she was checked in, I personally escorted her to Radiology, setting her up in the MRI room.

"If there aren't any bumps on my brain, can you bring Hawkeye to my next check up?" She asked, wide eyed as I fit the cage over her head.

"I can see, but he might be off saving the world at your next check up."

"Okay," she huffed. Smiling, I walked to the next room, where I could view the images as they were being taken. Watching the screen carefully, I felt my heart soar.

"She was your first patient here?" The technician asked, making me break out of the song of joy in my head.

"Yes. I knew she was a special one," I said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? Next one, I show how Tony reacts. It's funny :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! As promised, Tony finds out in the chapter. Nuff said. Haha but please enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

"Steve?" I called out after the elevator opened. A crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by, "Just a minute!"

Following the sound of the noise, I found Steve furiously working over a stove. Giggling, I carefully toed off my heels, and snuck up behind him.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Hi," He said, turning to give me a kiss. It was sweet and soft, even as he turned farther to bring me closer.

"You clean up nicely," I commented, noting the dress slacks, and navy blue dress shirt, with their sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to dress up or not. Better to be safe than sorry," he said, before looking at my outfit.

"And you look gorgeous. I love that color on you," He said, a faint color coming to his cheeks.

"I'll remember that. You like me in purple," I laughed as he turned to stir a pot.

"It's ready," He said, bringing the pot to the table.

"Penne Alfredo? How did you know?"

"I may or may not have asked Pepper. She had a very knowing look on her face."

"Oh. She must have known it was you from my description of you."

"Really?" He asked as he served my food, "And how did you describe me?"

"Well for starters, I told her I took you back to my hotel and we had hot sex. Then she asked me what you were like. I replied boy next door, but more mature. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles galore. You seemed like you needed to be at a Jazz club rather than a dance club."

"And she pieced that all together?" He asked, probably wondering how others saw him.

"I mentioned your name was Steve and she got this huge, Cheshire cat grin. I thought her face was going to break from excitement."

"She was equally as excited when I asked your favorite food." He laughed.

"She must have been plotting," I chuckled. The conversation was put off for a few minutes as I dug into my food hungrily.

"Remember to come up for air," Steve teased as I finished off my plate.

"I don't get much opportunity to eat these days," I said, taking a second helping. Steve was already on his second helping.

"I hope you're taking care of yourself," He said, looking worried.

"I _am_ eating, it's just very long periods in between getting the chance to eat. Plus there is bacon in this, and that's my favorite food in all the world." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"So, how do you like the Tower so far?" He asked, after we had finished eating. I grabbed some dishes to wash up, running water to clean them off and replied, "It's not as crazy as I thought it would be. I have a lot of space to myself, which I do like sometimes."

"Yeah, I think Tony understood that if were around each other too much, we would start to go crazy." Steve said, taking the dishes from my hands to load the machine.

"I just wanted a place to stay. I was thinking about getting my own place, in a different building, but I'm happier being closer to Tony." I said, turning to lean my back against the counter.

"How often have you been up to the shared lounge?" Steve asked, starting the dishwasher. Thinking, I replied, "Twice. Or three times if you count when I stopped by to ask Pepper if she'd prefer a Saturday or a Friday for shopping."

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Steve said, gesturing to the couch.

"How about we just talk?" I smiled as I coyly walked to the loveseat. He followed, looking nervous.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Us. More specifically, what this is… I'm not looking for an exact DTR, but I'm wanting to know if you're serious about trying."

"DTR?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Define The Relationship," I explained, to which he nodded in understanding, as he sat down beside me.

"We are two people… who are fond of each other, and would like to see where things go. And if you are still worried, just know, I want to get to know you regardless of where this goes. I genuinely want to know everything about you I can learn."

"Well, I am pretty awesome," I blushed.

"And beautiful," He said taking my hand, as his other arm went around my shoulders.

"I believe 20 Questions is in order." I said, smiling as he watched my reaction.

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Blue, the shade of sky on a sunny day," I said, thinking of the last true day in the sun I had, "And yours?"

"Was red, now I'm thinking purple," he teased, playing with the hem of my dress.

"Best childhood memory?" I said, trying to conceal the shiver in my voice.

"My mother took me to the beach one time. Bucky and his parents tagged along, and we played for hours in the sun. I couldn't run with the other children because of my asthma, but it's the most prominent memory in my mind."

"That's wonderful," I said, squeezing his hand.

"And yours?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I was only four. I'm not sure if I remember this correctly, but Tony was having one of his good days. The ones where he was trying to be in my life rather than having a nanny raise me." I smiled sadly.

"We were playing with trains. I don't know why trains, but he wanted me to understand their movement, and the mechanics behind it," I chuckled to myself, "We set them up in his room, because seeing the ocean view he had was calming to me. I was a hyper active child. I'm surprised the nanny I had didn't end up in a psych ward. She's so sweet, still sending me birthday cards and Christmas cards-"

"Trains," Steve said, getting me back to my story.

"Anyways, we set the tracks to go up, over, around and underneath his bed. He let me use the remote control to make the train go forward, and to switch tracks. It kept us entertained for hours. Especially on rainy days, I brought them up to his room, in hopes we could play. Even if Tony wasn't there, I would set them up and play by myself. It was a simple childhood, not without lonely days, but I managed to keep myself entertained."

"It sounds lonely." Steve said, while I shrugged.

"Lonely days led me to books. That's where I discovered I wanted to be a doctor." I said, touching the precious gem hanging around my neck.

"Was that your mother's?" Steve asked, looking at the pale purple diamond.

"My father gave it to my mother on their wedding day. Tony tells me the story, but is unsure of the exact words he said, but it went something like this. "Until my dying breath, I'm with you till the end of-""

"The line," Steve said, sadly.

"How…" I asked, before realizing.

"I knew your father was intuitive, but I didn't think he'd remembered that."

"Who did you say it to?" I asked, noticing his sadness.

"My best friend. I'm still trying to find him." Steve said, before I realized who he was talking about.

"The Winter Soldier," I said.

"His name is Bucky," Steve said, sighing, as if he'd had this argument before.

"I'm not judging. The Winter Soldier was ordered to kill my parents though. If he was as brainwashed as everyone keeps telling me, then I have no right to hold a grudge."

Steve sighed, before squeezing my hand.

"Favorite animal?" He asked.

"You." I said, raising an eyebrow suggestively, to diffuse the tension. It worked because the full belly laugh echoed from his mouth to every corner of the room.

"Okay, I really want to be a gentleman, but I've been dying to kiss you."

"You have kissed me." I laughed.

"I'm not too sure you're understanding what I'm saying," Steve said, inching towards me.

"I do, I just want to hear you actually say it."

"On a first date, it's not polite to ask that of a lady," He said, gently bringing our noses to touch.

"Steve, I wanted to see you again after our first night together. I wanted to tell you not only did you take my breath away with a mind-blowing night, but you treated me like a lady. I remember how soft and slow you were at first," I said, ghosting my fingers up his forearm.

"I remember you demanding more after that first one," Steve chuckled.

"Like I said then, you don't have to ask. I'm…" My mind told me not to say it, but my body was screaming it.

"Are we serious about this? About pursuing each other?" I asked rationally.

"I am." He said, pulling away to look me better in the eyes.

"Then, maybe we shouldn't…"

"You're right. We will wait until we are more comfortable around each other." He said, Captain face overtaking his happy demeanor.

"We were pretty comfortable the other night," I laughed.

"I want you to trust me. I know it wasn't her story to tell, but Pepper told me about Connor almost as soon as it happened. She was scared for you and Tony wasn't any help." My blood ran cold at that name.

"I'm not afraid of men Steve. He just didn't respect women. He kept dating when we were together. I called him out on that, and he tried to beat me. Luckily, I know quite a few forms of martial arts." I smiled, as I thought of the broken bones I gave him.

"He still hurt you," Steve said, referring to the scar on my back, where Connor tried to cut me with a kitchen knife.

"It's healed, and besides I wasn't emotionally invested in him. It was just a frivolous relationship. Nothing was ever going to become of it." I said, swallowing the emotion that bubbled up inside me, reminding me of the unseen scars from that night.

"And besides," I said, cradling his face in my hands, "I trust you."

"Trust me when I agree we should wait," He said, looking scared of my reaction.

"See how long we can go without giving in. It will make the next time that much more special," I nodded in agreement. His smile lit up the room, and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Shuffling closer, I leaned in towards him, hoping he'd understand how much I just wanted to kiss him senseless. Apparently he got the hint because the next thing I know, my dress is up around my hips, and I've been moved to straddle his lap.

"This isn't helping," I laughed as we kissed sweetly.

"We're making out like teenagers. There are no rules," He chuckled. Gently untangling myself from him, I managed to fix my hair and kiss his cheek.

"I shouldn't stay if that is going to lead somewhere else," I said, gathering my shoes.

"Can I at least ride with you to your floor? Make sure you get home safe?" He teased, wrapping an arm around my waist, and bringing me flush to his chest.

"What a gentleman," I said, as he partially released me, so I was tucked into his side.

"I'm more of a caveman when it comes to you," he replied, as the elevator doors opened to reveal Natasha.

"So," She said, eyeing the two of us.

"Don't tell Tony," I begged as we walked in the elevator, "I want to tell him myself."

"How do you two know each other?" She asked knowingly.

"A club," Steve said, surprising Natasha obviously.

"Fossil went to dance club?" She teased.

"Yes he did," I said thinking back to that night. I wasn't looking for a relationship, but I was I ever happy I found one.

"I'm impressed," she said plainly, and then pushed the button for the shared floor.

"Where was the club?"

"I can't even remember the exact location." I thought about where it was, but Steve beat me to it.

"18 Little W 12th St, it's called Cielo." Steve said as the doors opened. Tony was explaining something to Bruce while they watched the football game that was on.

"Hey Mia, Cap," Tony said giving us a quick glance before Steve realized he had been holding my waist.

"Steve," Tony said slowly, turning the TV off, and getting up to face us.

"Tony, it's not what you think," I said, trying to calm my brother down. He had the crazy look in his eye, the same one he had when I finally told him about Connor.

"Then what is it Mia?" He said, as Steve released me. It looked as though Tony was trying to back him into a corner.

"We met weeks ago, we just didn't know who the other person really was."

"Uh oh," I heard from the bottom of the stairs that led to Tony's floor. Pepper was there and trying to back away without tony noticing.

"You knew?" Tony asked, hurt.

"I suspected… It wasn't until Mia told me about her night before she arrived at the Tower that I even had a suspicion."

"What happened the night before?" He asked, directing his question at Steve accusingly.

"Well," Steve stammered, blushing at being caught.

"You… you…" Tony said, piecing together the unspoken hints. Without hesitating Tony smashed his fist into Steve jaw.

"Tony, don't!" I yelled, stepping in between him and Steve's fallen form. He wasn't expecting it, and barely caught himself from landing on his face.

"You son of a-"

"Finish that, I dare you," I said, eyes blazing with fury.

"I broke my hand on his hard head," Tony said, glaring at Steve.

"Serves you right," I spat, helping Steve up, and walking back to the elevator.

"Mia," Tony said, sounding like he was trying to apologize, but was really justifying his actions.

"One more word, and I break your face," I threatened, "I'm a big girl, and I can make decisions for myself. I knew what I was getting into that night, not specifically who it was with, but I knew. You do not have a say in the people I spend my time with Tony. If you think you do, than you haven't changed since Afghanistan. My life, my choice."

And with that, Jarvis closed the doors for me dramatically, and I said, "Steve's floor please Jarvis, and don't let my brother come to see me at all for the next few days."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Mia, I'm fine," Steve said, taking my hand.

"I'm not," I said, cradling his head again. "I am mad, and hurt."

"I don't want to be the reason you and Tony fight."

"Steve this isn't our first fight. He fought me on becoming a doctor. My intern year, he refused to help me financially, because he thought it was a waste of my time. I wasn't too hard pressed for money, but my internship paid well." I explained as the doors opened to Steve's hallway.

"Do you need ice?" I asked, gently touching the forming bruise.

"No, I'm fine. How are you though?"

"I don't want to talk about my brother right now." I said, motioning for him to sit while I got an ice pack from the freezer.

"You need to talk about it though."

"My brother is an idiot that thinks he can risk his life, but I'm not smart enough to pick a decent guy. I'm going to run a hospital in under a year. This is not a fling, because, truth be told, I hope this is for the long haul, because I'm tired of dating."

"I think I want this for the long haul too. We give it time, and we get to know each other better, outside of the bedroom."

"You really think this is going to work?"

"Until we know each other well enough, we won't know if this is going to work or not. But we have to try," Steve said gently cradling my head in his hand.

Looking into his eyes, I saw everything I ever wanted, reflecting back to me. Smiling up at him, I said, "Okay, Captain."

"Now, you should go before I change my mind, and try to take you on this floor." He said, winking slyly at me.

"With our track record, we'd probably christen every surface in this apartment," I laughed walking back to the elevator.

"Wait, come back!" He said jokingly.

"Goodnight Steve," I said as the elevator opened.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered, winking at him. My mind was racing from learning about Steve. I had heard all the stories from Pepper, about how long he was in the ice; to knowing my father was a friend with him. When my brother had taken me to meet my father's friend Peggy Carter when I was 8, I was worried she wouldn't like me. Now, knowing who she was to Steve, I tried not to be jealous of an elderly woman. As the elevator opened on my floor, I sighed audibly.

There were papers strewn across every surface, much like my brother's lab. Except mine included essays, research of my own and scans. Dropping my purse, and shoes in a heap next to the table, I heard a soft yelp coming from the bedroom. Confused, I went to investigate, only to melt. There in a wide short box, was a small Golden Retriever puppy. Around it's neck was a red and gold ribbon, and I knew that Tony had left it here well before our fight. He had a little bit of food in the box with a puppy-training pad. Sighing, I bent down to pet the tiny thing.

"He thinks this is going to make up for being a jerk to me most of the time," I said to the puppy who playfully nipped at my fingers, and licked the palm of my hand. I noticed a card on the bed, and quickly snatched it, while the puppy whined.

"Welcome home sis. Don't worry about taking her out, as I've made an artificial turf area for her next to the gym in your apartment. It will automatically clean itself. I know how much you wanted one when you were growing up. I hope this makes up for me being a jerk to you. I apologize in advance if I go a little overprotective of you while you're here. Tony," I read aloud, noticing he left no indication of a name, but I was already loving the idea of naming her.

"Are you a Jasper?" I said looking at the puppy who was nipping my fingers. She tilted her head in confusion, but continued to play with my fingers. Setting her down I quickly changed into some lounge pants and a tank top. She stared at me, as if waiting for me to give her a command.

"Lie down," I said gently. She surprisingly did as she was told.

"How about Bailey?" I asked, thinking back to a friend of mine in med school. The dog continued to stare, as if knowing the right name would come out of my mouth.

"Athena." I said, smiling slowly. She barked, a slight howl to the end of the sweet sound, as her tail wagged.

"Athena it is," I said scooping up the puppy and going to the box to retrieve her small bed. Knowing she would continue to grow, I felt the need to take tomorrow off. Calling the hospital, I let my night nurses know I wouldn't be in first thing tomorrow, to let the next shift know. Leaving a message for Gabby, I explained the situation with the puppy and how I couldn't possibly bring the dog to work. Athena growled playfully at a stuffed animal I had pulled out of the box, pouncing.

"Now, only tonight will you be sleeping in my bed." I said, picking her up and letting her curl up beside me under the covers. Turning off the lamp, I made sure my phone was plugged in and texted Steve to come to my floor around 9am the next morning. Chuckling, I noticed Athena was already closing her eyes.

"Goodnight sweet girl," I cooed, closing my eyes, and letting my exhaustion over-take me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! New chapter, and its fluffy. But that's typical of me though. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

All I could feel as I woke up was a wet tongue licking my nose and neck, working to lick my ear. Groaning I heard a soft chuckle. Opening my eyes, I noticed an adorable puppy content to walk all over me while licking various facial features. Looking to the source of the laugh, I found Steve smiling at me.

"Who is this?" Steve said, holding out a hand to the puppy, which playfully attacked it.

"Athena. Tony had her waiting for me last night. This was before he decided to be a dick." I said, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Washing my face and fixing my hair, I strolled into my closet to pick something out for the day. Steve was busy playing with Athena, so I didn't bother with closing the door. He's seen everything.

"So what are we doing today? I'm assuming you aren't going into work," he said looking up as I emerged form the closet fully clothed in jeans and an off-white, lace babydoll.

"Well I need you to watch her this afternoon, as I have 3 consults that I cannot push. But this morning I want to go get everything I need for this sweet girl."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he said, standing up with Athena in his arms, kissing my cheek.

"We are going to need to grab something for me to eat along the way. I'm starving, and she needs to use the bathroom before going in my car." I laughed.

"So, she's up to date on her shots, and she's tagged, in case she ever gets lost. Next we need to get food, a bigger bed, and a few toys to keep her occupied while I'm at work." I said as Athena trotted along beside us in the pet store. She enjoyed smelling every stand, and people's shoes. She was very taken with Steve, and I knew that meant I made a good choice.

"So you're playing hooky to buy dog toys," Steve said, winking at me. Chuckling I said, "Hey, I can't help it if she's already got me wrapped around her paw."

"So when is our next date Mr. Rogers?" I asked, linking our arms as we shopped.

"I was thinking tomorrow night. I want to take you somewhere that meant a lot to me growing up." He said, picking up a toy and showing it to Athena before putting in in our basket. The golden retriever was so excited when she met another dog. She didn't even care that it was four times her size.

"I would love that," I said to him, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"We should probably get her a better leash," I said looking at the selection. I noticed that we could make a personalized ID tag for her, and quickly chose a bone with four rhinestones. The machine worked before our eyes, engraving her name and a contact number for myself and then for Steve on the back. I highly doubted I would let her out of the Tower, but it was a precaution.

"Are you going to thank Tony?"

"When he isn't being a prick about us. He'll realize it sooner or later. I have been through this a couple times." I sighed, putting my purchases on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

"First dog?" She asked, noticing how excited Steve and I were.

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed pets growing up." I said pulling out my credit card, and picking up Athena to show the cashier.

"She's adorable," she said, handing Athena a small treat. The puppy yapped playfully when she noticed a bird sitting next to the cash register.

"You're funny looking," the bird said, making Steve's eyes widen in surprise.

"Marco, be nice." The cashier said, sighing at the bird's rudeness.

"Marco?" Steve asked, and was about to continue his question when the bird yelled out "Polo!"

"Oh that's the greatest thing I've ever heard," I laughed, holding my stomach.

"I was about to say, that's a peculiar name for a parrot," Steve continued, looking like he was regretting asking.

"He named himself. He's kind of the store mascot, thinks he's the boss." The cashier, Wendy her nametag read, said making the crazy sign with her finger where Marco couldn't see. Athena barked playfully, as we paid, eyeing Marco.

"Well good luck. We have a training class every Tuesday afternoon if you're interested."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you!" I said as Steve picked up the bags, while I set Athena down to walk out. Athena wasn't scared of the sounds of the city as we walked back to the car, in fact she was so eager to explore, she just about wriggled out of her collar.

"Not so fast missy," I said, picking her up as we reached the car. Steve suggested the park, to let her play. Quickly finding the location of the dog park in Manhattan, Steve drove us, switching between petting Athena and holding my hand.

"She's gonna like you more," I pouted.

"I doubt that," Steve said, pointing out the wagging tail whenever I pet her.

"She likes my nails, they scratch her just right. She needs a bath after the park," I said as we came to a stop. Steve got out to help me out, and I tightened Athena's collar before putting her down. She wasn't too pleased that it was tighter, but got over it once she saw another dog. Pulling as much as she could, she tried to run up to meet another dog, which looked much older. She was gentle as she sniffed, and playfully swatted at the other dogs back. The other dog was basically ignoring Athena, but she was persistent.

"She kind of reminds me of you," I said, laughing as we crossed the road to the park.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"Think about it, she's a Golden Retriever. You're shield looks like a giant Frisbee. If I could liken you to any kind of animal, I would say Golden Retriever, or a Lab," I laughed at his indignant look.

"Alright then," He said, dropping it. Laughing at Athena's pulling, I let out her retractable leash a bit. She was all too thrilled to walk farther ahead, smelling the grass.

"You need to drop me off at work for 12," I sighed, as Steve and I sat down. Athena was adorable about wanting to be held.

"I will watch her. You're only in for what, six hours?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's half a shift, but I am basically only doing consults right now. I'm booking my major surgeries for next week, so I won't be home as much. One is looking to be about 17 hours in the OR."

"Ouch, so I'll have food waiting for you when you get home afterwards." He joked.

"I'll have to wait for the patient to be stable before I can leave. Plus, it's also a teaching day for my residents. I have to walk them through the procedure as I make sure not to leave my patient without any motor function or the ability to talk. I'll show you the scan tonight, so you can understand just how big this tumor is."

"I'll be waiting with lotion for a foot massage then," he smiled as Athena introduced herself to another puppy.

"That would be glorious," I groaned, already dreading the consult.

"Why is the surgery so long?" Steve asked, sneakily feeding Athena a treat and making a bowl of water for her.

"It's what some would call an inoperable tumor. It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't know anatomy as detailed as doctors do. It starts right behind the right eye, and has mushroomed out to reach near the brain stem. If I'm not careful, I could not only paralyze him, but he could not be able to talk, or see."

"And this guy understands these are the risks?" Steve asked incredibly.

"We've gone over them several times. He has signed statements with previous doctors that were too scared to try. I told him I would. I'll be using quite a few methods, and I have to show him exactly what I'm doing."

"Wow," Steve said impressed, before looking at me proudly.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"My girlfriend is a brain surgeon." He chuckled, kissing my temple. Before blushing, and saying, "Sorry, I'm assuming."

"My boyfriend is a superhero," I whispered in his ear sweetly. He laughed nervously, and Athena barked at us, as we were not paying attention to her.

"I'm sorry sweet girl," I said gently scratching behind her ears.

"You need to physically lift her from my arms," I said to Steve as we stood in the entrance to the hospital. Nurses were passing us, cooing at how small Athena was.

"But," Steve asked confused.

"Wait… I have an idea. I just need to run it by the head of Peds first," I said pulling out my phone and sending Gwen a quick text. She responded with, "HELL YEAH! The kids will love that. Plus I need to meet this hottie that your assistant told me about."

Laughing, I showed Steve, only for him to blush. Quickly walking inside and explaining things to the security guards, I showed Steve to the Peds floor.

"What is Peds?" He asked on the elevator ride.

"Pediatric surgery. From neo-natal to the age of 18, kids have their own floor." I said as the doors opened to one of my favorite floors.

"Wow," Steve said as I set down Athena. She sprinted forward, only to be pulled back by the leash.

"This isn't nearly as crazy as it gets." I laughed as Steve watched the remote controlled helicopters and blimp fish fly through the air. Some of the nurses were rolling patients to their rooms, and some down the hall. I followed the masses down the hall, with Steve right behind me. Hearing Gwen's voice I picked up Athena, allowing her to wriggle in my arms as we waited for the right moment to walk into the children's lounge.

"Some of you know Dr. Stark, our brain surgeon. You know our meat computers that reside in our heads? She fixes those around here, and today she has brought you all friend of hers to play with for a bit. Her name is Athena. She's soft, small and really likes to run. What kind of animal is she?" Dr. Gwen Diaz said, before all the kids yelled out their suggestions.

"Maybe if we heard the sound the animal makes, we can better guess what she is." Gwen said a little louder, knowing I was around the corner. I had told one of the nurses to tell her as the kids were yelling.

"Maybe if we call her name, she might talk to us!" One child suggested.

"Good idea Carlos. On the count of three we say "Athena!" One… two… three!"

"Athena!" they chorused. Athena of course responded back with a bark, before I set her down to run into the room. She took the freedom of being off her leash very well, running up to greet the kids.

"She's so fluffy!" One little girl giggled.

"Dr. Stark, she's yours?" One of the parents said.

"Yeah," I laughed, noticing how Athena was licking a lot of people.

"Mia, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Gwen said from beside me. Laughing I turned her to face Steve.

"Gwen this is my boyfriend Steve. Steve, this is Gwen Diaz, head of Pediatric surgery." I said as Steve held out his hand for Gwen to shake.

"Mia, you wouldn't be able to tell me if the Avengers could swing by one day to say hi to the kids. I know it would mean a lot to them." Gwen said sweetly, smiling expectantly at me. Hiding my smile behind my hand, Steve looked a little confused.

"I already promised one of my patient's that Hawkeye would come at her next check up." I said, not giving her hope, but making it seem like I would try. I didn't really want to discuss this here, especially in front of the kids that could overhear. Steve went to make sure that Athena wouldn't escape the room, and I was content to watch as he talked with some of the older kids. Athena was adorable with the kids, and when I noticed the time, I called her to me. She came running, waging her tail.

"Okay, Athena has to go home now. She needs a puppy nap," I said, clipping her leash on, as the children groaned.

"Hey, next Wednesday I might have an extra special surprise for you guys," I said making them smile. Looking up at Steve in a silent question, he nodded, mouthing, "I'll ask."

I saw Gwen's eyes widen and her mouth form an "O" as she saw the interaction. I shook my head and mouthed, "Don't' breathe a word." Getting my meaning that I would explain later, not in front of patients and the nursing staff, she nodded goodbye to Steve and followed another doctor down the hallway. Making her paw wave goodbye to the kids, I carried Athena out towards Steve.

"Can you make it back to the lobby from here? I can show you, I've got time."

"I can get there. Go save lives, be the brilliant, gorgeous doctor I know you are." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards himself.

"Well, take care of ou- I mean _my_ girl." I said before mentally face palming myself.

"I will," he laughed, taking her from my arms, and kissing me sweetly.

"Bye sweet girl," I said, petting her head, and rubbing her ears.

"Say bye to mommy," Steve said to her as he backed away. She wiggled and whimpered as I backed away, breaking my heart. I waved one last time before turning to head and walking to my office. Gwen startled me by coming out of nowhere.

"Are you banging Captain America?"

"What?" I asked, unsure if Steve was keeping his identity hidden from the general public.

"You looked like you were asking him, which made me think he has to be one of the Avengers. I know he's not Ironman or Thor, which made me think he is either Hawkeye or Captain America. But Hawkeye is shorter, and has darker hair, so it must be the Avenger we haven't seen the face of, Captain America," She said conspiratorially.

"If you must know yes! But do _not_ tell anyone. He likes his privacy, and I'm pretty sure there are secret agencies that can make people disappear if they found out too much. Like the Mafia, but more cloak and dagger." I said quietly as we entered the empty Attending's lounge.

"I'm so telling Gabby though. This is juicy stuff. How long have you been banging him?"

"If you must know," I whisper yelled, "When I first got to New York I went clubbing because my brother forgot to pick me up at the airport. The next morning I wake up with him in my hotel bed. He gives me his number and we part. I didn't see him for almost a month, until he showed up here at the hospital looking for me, yesterday. So I haven't been banging him since I first got to New York."

"Not even last night?" Gwen said, looking appalled.

"Funny enough, there are things to do other than sex. We talk. We aren't rushing things, which I'm grateful for." I said as I quickly slipped on my lab coat.

"Ready for today Dr. Stark?" Gabby said popping her head in the door.

"Yes I am. You just missed Athena. I'll meet you in the consult room Gabby." I said, smiling at the younger woman.

"I hope you have a picture," She said, before closing the door. I turned back to Gwen who said, "Please tell me he has a cute friend."

"You know what, I'll ask him for you," I laughed, before dashing from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, sorry about not posting on Monday. Stuff came up :)

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia :)

* * *

"Oooo, whatever that is, it smells amazing," I moaned as I entered my floor.

"Hey doll, how was work?"

"I estimate you will hardly see me next week." I said kissing him sweetly as he continued to work on dinner. All I heard was soft thumping and the jingling of a collar before a small mass of fur crashed into my legs.

"Hello sweet girl," I said picking her up. She licked my face, sweetly, clearly happy to see me.

"She loves you more. She was looking to the elevator all day, and whimpering for you."

"She's known me all of a day," I scoffed.

"She knows. She's smarter than you give her credit for."

"Well, I don't know how much longer I can let her sleep in my bed. Soon I won't be able to say no." I sighed as she tried to eat my hair. He chuckled as he moved the food he was preparing to plates, taking them to the table and returning to the counter to grab a large bowl filled with salad.

"Athena should go play with her toys while we eat," Steve said, chuckling again at how I was acting towards the dog.

"Okay," I said dejectedly, while setting her down next to her toys. She immediately pounced on her stuffed tiger, and I sat down at the table.

"You also cleaned up, from what I can tell," I laughed, looking around my floor.

"I just shuffled some papers, and carefully put them in your study." He said as he dished some salad onto his plate. I had already began eating, when I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"I have a study?" I asked, confused. I hadn't had a chance to really look around the place, so I was wondering where on earth this room was.

"Yeah, it's in the library." He said, as I dished my own salad. He kept looking at me, smiling.

"You're joking," I said, noticing his grin.

"Yeah," He laughed, "They are neatly sitting on the couch in your room."

"Trying to pull a fast one on me Captain, not very nice," I said, narrowing my eyes. He continued to smile as we ate, telling him about my upcoming surgeries.

"You seem almost happy about these tumors. Aren't tumors a bad thing?" He said, not understanding me.

"I'm a surgeon. It's is automatically stated that I like to cut, otherwise I would have stuck with being a regular doctor." I joked.

"So, brain tumors are a good thing to you." He said, looking at me funny.

"No, I don't wish them on anyone. But when they happen, I am the best at removing them. I have over 200 good outcomes, and I've only ever lost 20 patients due to unforeseen complications. And that's just tumors. I deal with brain bleeds, aneurysms, and the spinal cord too." I explained.

"Unforeseen complications?" He wondered, meaning he wanted me to explain.

"Usually a stroke, or what we call a Perfect Storm. Everything is fine until, one-second the patient's vitals drop, and suddenly dies without any indication of why. Usually it's during the autopsy we discover the cause. Sometimes patient's die for no reason at all."

"And how do I need to comfort you on those days?" He asked, intuitively.

"Usually a bubble bath, lots of wine, and just being held does the trick," I said sadly, as I looked up.

"Nothing else?" He asked, assuming I was leaving things out.

"I'm usually falling apart, so to feel as though someone is trying to keep all my pieces together by holding me, it helps. I'm really more in the mindset of 'what did I do wrong'. I go over each surgery in my head, trying to figure out what I missed. I usually obsess over it for days, if not weeks before we get the complete autopsy results. Usually it isn't something I did, but something we missed."

"Sometimes it's out of your control doll," he said, taking my hand over the table.

"I know that." I said, finishing off my plate, picking it up to go wash the dishes.

"Alright then. I'll pour you a bubble bath, a large glass of wine and hold you." He smiled softly at me, as he followed me back to the kitchen.

"God, I could really go for a bubble bath now," I laughed.

"How about we enjoy a glass of wine, and then I'll leave you to your bubble bath." He said, grabbing two glasses and a bottle from my wine cooler.

"Ooo, I love this vintage," I exclaimed as Athena barked at the opening elevator doors.

"Athena, stay!" I said, racing to make sure she would stay in the living room. She was a very smart dog, and I was beginning to think I barely needed to train her.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"In here Sam!" Steve called, to which the owner of the voice came around the corner.

"I've got a lead, that I- Hey, I'm Sam Wilson." A tall, muscular African American man said suavely.

"I'm Mia Stark." I giggled.

"Not again," he sighed, "Cap, you get all the pretty ones!" Sam said as I showed him to the kitchen.

"This one is for keeps man, don't try and steal her out from under my nose," Steve joked.

"You say that like I'm easy swayed," I said picking up Athena.

"Hey, a running partner that will keep up with me," Sam said scratching her head.

"Not for another little while," I laughed.

"You said you had a lead," Steve said, filling one wine glass. I watched as he put the bottle away as well as the other glass, as I picked mine up. Was he planning on leaving right now?

"He's back in D.C, has been for a week. I've kept an eye on him, while you found your girl here," he smiled at me.

"You were the friend who told him to find me," I pieced together, "And you're most likely leaving tonight to go get Bucky."

"Yeah, I don't know when I'll be back." He sighed.

"Well, I'll ask Bruce to watch her while I'm at work and you're away," I figured.

"What about Tony?"

"The man built me DUMMY, so that I would stop asking for a pet."

"Good point," Steve said before giving Sam a look.

"I'll go start packing your things," Sam said, laughing as he walked back to the elevator.

"Hurry home Captain," I said, holding Athena up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He playfully wiped it off before setting her down. Wrapping both arms around my waist, he pulled me flush against him.

"When I get back, I will draw you a bubble bath, pour some wine or champagne, have those chocolate covered strawberries ready to feed to you while you relax. And after you're relaxed, I'm going to take you to bed. If you say no, I will respect that. But if you say yes, I will show you what you mean to me. Even now, I feel like you were meant for me." Steve said softy, as he cradled my face.

"Sam can wait like five minutes, because I am feeling hot and bothered now." I joked, while being serious.

"Technically we'll have been dating longer when I get back, not just two days." He said, smiling down at me.

"Why does the length of our time together matter, rather than how we use our time together?"

"Because it won't seem like a relationship based purely off of the physical side of things. I want to know you emotionally, and mentally too. I want this to last," He whispered the last part as he ducked down to brush his lips across mine. The way he kissed me revealed so much more passion that what I was expecting.

"Wait for me," He said sweetly.

"I will, always," I whispered. There was a pause as he backed up, and I felt my eyes water slightly.

"Wait for me, I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised.

"It won't be soon enough," I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. He smiled sadly at me, before turning and strolling into the open elevator. I busied myself as the doors closed, so I didn't start crying openly.

"You've known him for a total of three days," I scolded myself.

" _But I feel like I've known him forever,_ " I argued in my head. Calling Athena, I realized I would need to sleep soon, so I didn't oversleep tomorrow. Once the elevator was free, we rode up to the lab floors. Athena was content to trot by my side as we searched for Bruce.

"Bruce?" I called, finding him deep in thought in front of a hologram. Tony was asleep behind a stack of papers, and several pieces of tech.

"Mia, how are you?" He asked, turning timidly to smile at me.

"I'm okay. Steve just left for D.C. with his friend, looking for another friend." I said, to which Bruce nodded.

"And… who is this?" He asked, seeing the ball of fur next to my legs.

"This is Athena. Tony had her put in my place before our argument last night. But I'm not ready to forgive him yet, so I'm not going to thank him."

"Oh, well hello," He said, to Athena, who nodded at him. Looking surprised, he looked back up at me.

"What can I do for you tonight?"

"What I really need is for someone to watch her tomorrow while I'm at work. Steve did it today, but I have no idea when he is going to be back." I said, noticing Tony stirring, but ignoring him.

"Mia?" he asked groggily.

"Will you be able to watch her?" I asked Bruce.

"Of course, though I'm not a person that plays with dogs."

"She's easy. Give her any stuffed animal, specifically her stuffed tiger, and she'll be content until you call her. She's very well behaved. She may whine for a bit, wanting Steve or myself, but she'll get over it." I explained.

"What if she needs to go to the washroom?" He asked, confused.

"I have another artificial turf patch. It was the prototype, but it... works just as well…" Tony said, stuttering at my hard gaze.

"Now, I will be letting her sleep in tomorrow. If you wouldn't mind coming down around 7 or 8am to pick her up." I said, looking back at Bruce.

"I'm usually up around 4am, just drop her off when you need."

"Do you guys ever sleep?" I laughed, agreeing to drop her off, before turning around. As I started towards the elevators I heard, "I'm not going to apologize for what I did to Rogers."

"And that is why I won't be speaking to you," I said as I continued walking.

"I have every right, as I was the only one around the raise you. I didn't get the chance to beat the hell out of Connor, and I should have known you'd have better judgment." He said, making me stop, Athena crashing into my legs.

"We are the only family we've got. I was never there when you needed me, so I'm trying to make up for that, by punching your potential boyfriends in the face. Not the greatest plan, but I was a little blindsided by rage. Knowing your sister is not a 'little girl' anymore, and seeing who is defiling your sister, there's a big difference in reactions." Tony said, walking in front of me, and giving me his best smile.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you acted irrationally. Trust me that I have thought about the consequences of my actions, and how that makes me look. But I am an adult, and I have been for years." I said, staring him down.

"I know. I still see you as the little sister that loved playing with trains on rainy days. Small, innocent, happy. Somewhere along the line, I took that light from your eyes." He said, before pressing a kiss to my temple, and walking back to his desk.

"The day Rhodey called."

"What?" He asked confused as I kept my back to him.

"The day Rhodey called to say you were missing, was the day the light went out in me. I was already an orphan, just then I was officially alone in the world. I had no more hope," I said, picking Athena up and continuing to the elevator. As the doors closed, I looked back to see Tony with tears in his eyes. I let out a breath I had been holding, and with it came tears.

As the doors opened again, I smiled at Athena trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"Where's your tiger?" I said, in a baby voice. She bolted to her pile of toys making me chuckle.

" _Ma'am, Sir would like me to tell you that he will personally be taking care of your canine companion while Captain Rogers is away. Also that you can leave her sleeping tomorrow morning, as Sir will come get her."_ JARVIS announced.

"Thanks Jarvis. Tell Tony that I acknowledge his message, and I have no problem with that."

"I don't know if I can sleep now," I complained to myself. Turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room, I walked to my bedroom, Athena hot on my heels.

"I'll set my clothes out for tomorrow, and have a bath," I said to Athena, who circled around herself in excitement.

"Oh and you want a bath too?" I laughed, sniffing her fur. She smelled clean, which led me to believe Steve actually followed through on his promise.

"You can stay outside the tub missy," I laughed as I padded into the bathroom, to turn on the water. She was content to chew on her tiger while I relaxed in the tub. I texted Pepper to see if she wanted to hang out the next night, as I would have nothing but time in between work and sleeping. She was excited to take me shopping the following day, but I was worried about leaving Athena with Tony the whole day.

"Can't baby you forever," I said as I pet her ears softly. She promptly jumped up and into the tub, splashing happily.

"You silly little dog," I laughed, soaping her up. After drying her off, and setting out my outfit for the next day, I settled into bed, with Athena curled up in her own bed.

"Good night sweet girl," I mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ MONDAY! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers.

* * *

"No extra treats, don't mention baths, and if she hops into the tub anyways, just let her play in like two inches of water," I said to Tony the next day.

"You've had her all of three days. You already sound like a parent."

"Not for awhile. She's my baby right now," I smiled at the ball of fur at my feet.

"I see you're taking the bike today," Tony noted, as I had just set my helmet down.

"It's not the first ride, and a few of the other doctors think I'm crazy with how many head trauma cases we get from cyclists." I said, packing my lunch into my bag.

"She's in safe hands. I won't let her anywhere near a ledge of any sort." He promised.

"No running experiments on her either," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Bruce is the mad scientist here," Tony joked.

"Goodbye sweet girl. I love you," I said kissing the top of her head as I bent down. She responded with a lick to my ear, and sat back down.

"Don't spoil her Tony," I warned as I walked to the elevator.

"I won't. I'm not all that fond of her." He joked as I pressed the button for the garage.

"Have fun," I replied as the doors closed. As I felt the elevator shift and descend, I began to reflect on what Tony had said yesterday. He was trying to be mature, but also trying to look out for me like an older brother normally would. I still wasn't convinced that he needed to act like a Neanderthal to do so, but I rationalized that he wasn't emotionally capable of thought at that moment.

As I rode to the hospital, I wondered what Steve was doing. He had texted this morning to say he'd keep me updated, but that was the only form of contact we could have while he was following Bucky. Quickly parking, I took off my helmet, andshook out my curls. I waved hello to a couple doctors as I was coming in, but kept to myself, as I was deep in thought. I re-focused myself to my brain tumor case, going over my plan in my head. I was running through the procedure with not only my residents, but with the patient.

"Mia," I heard as Gwen ran up beside me.

"Hey, I didn't see you leave last night." I said, noticing her still in her scrubs.

"Well, I don't have a hottie to go home to, so I stayed back to help in the ER."

"Well Steve left last night for D.C., so I'm by myself for at least a few days." I explained as we got in the elevator.

"Is it classified, or can I ask what about?"

"Classified. I'm not sure if I can tell other people quite yet." I said confused.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer about his cute friend," She laughed as the doors opened.

"A really cute one came over yesterday, taking him away from me."

"Have you sealed the deal yet?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We're taking things slow. Though he did promise me the day he gets back, he's giving me a bubble bath, feed me wine and chocolate covered strawberries, and then taking me to bed. It was borderline cruel to say that before leaving," I muttered.

"You have all the luck," she sighed.

"You mentioned that you did a tour in Iraq. I think his friend was part of a Pararescue," I said, as she perked up.

"Do you know which division?" She asked, a haunted look to her eyes. I held up a finger and quickly texted Steve. He was confused as to why I was asking about Sam, but he was a sport about answering.

"58th Rescue. Steve talked about him the other night, and I could tell he's better for having Sam as a friend." I said, putting my phone away as we approached my office.

"Wilson?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. Stopping as well, and turning I saw the look in her eyes.

"You knew him?" I asked softly.

"My brother did. They were partners," She said, as her eyes started to water. Quickly sending Steve a text off, my phone rang two seconds later.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Put her on," I heard Sam demand.

"It's for you," I said, pulling Gwen into my office, and handing her the phone.

"Hello?" She asked shyly.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing in New York?" I was surprised I could here the other side of the conversation, but I just went with it.

"I moved here after the alien attack Sam. I needed to be away from D.C. for awhile," She said, dropping onto my couch, as I grabbed my clean scrubs and quickly changed. I was happy I only had one window in my office, and that I kept the blinds closed most of the time.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't run off like that again. Now I'll be in town soon, so I expect you to stay put until I can see you." He said, as Gwen wiped a tear from her face.

"I'll be here," She said, sighing.

"Good. And Gwen?"

"Yeah?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm… I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too," She said, a fake smile plastered on her face. She mumbled an "Okay", and handed me the phone. Quirking an eyebrow, I put it back to my ear and said, "Sam?"

"Don't let her out of your sights. Take care of her. I promised her brother I would and I've failed so far. Will you please do that for me Mia?" Sam asked, sounding worried.

"You got it Falcon," I promised, teasing him slightly.

"Now Cap wants to talk to you," He said as I heard the phone being passed.

"Mia, we're most likely going to be a week," Steve said, sounding out of breath.

"Okay, I'm waiting for you Captain Rogers. Come home to me, and I will help your friend."

"You aren't mad at him?"

"I'm furious with HYRDA, so no I'm not holding Bucky responsible. I do have to go now, but I await your next call," I said, watching Gwen trying to keep herself calm.

"Okay, give Athena a cuddle for me." He said to which Sam chuckled.

"I will. Bye," I said, hanging up, and sitting next to Gwen on the couch.

"I know we aren't close enough yet, but if you ever feel comfortable enough around me, you can unload without any judgment. You're my friend, and I'm going to be here for you." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nodded, obviously holding back tears.

"Why don't you come shopping with me and my sister-in-law? It's ton of _fun_ ," I sing-songed.

"Retail therapy, of course," she laughed as a few tears fell.

"I'll let her know I have a plus one. Hey and this is an excuse for you to come over and see my place. Not that I'm bragging," I said defensively.

"I would love to. I feel like I'll be there a lot more now that Sam knows where I am."

"You've got a smile hiding in your voice. What do I not know?" I said, giving her a goofy smile.

"I had a huge crush on Sam, but I never told anyone. And that means you can't tell anyone either, including your superhero boyfriend." She said as we stood up.

"Come on, we have a spinal fusion, " I said evading the promise.

"Mia," she laughed as I quickly rushed from my office.

* * *

Gwen and Pepper got along famously, which made things easier for me when I had to sneak off to buy lingerie. I was a little nervous about my night with Steve. He'd already seen me bare to the world, but now it was about more than sex.

A week came and went, with no word from Steve or Sam. I was beginning to worry, but knew that Steve had things under control. I was about to go into my 17 hour surgery when I got a message from Steve, saying that they were close to getting Bucky to come willingly. I texted him back before taking a quick power nap.

"Dr. Stark?" An intern timidly said, knocking on the door to my office.

"Is it time?" I said, sitting up, and pulling my curls into a tight bun atop my head.

"The patient is prepped and heading down to the OR."

"Don't let them sedate him until I talk to him," I said motioning him to run. Breathing deeply, I focused on my plan. Emptying my head of everything else, I ran over the steps in my head as I pulled on my baby blue, brown polka-dotted scrub cap.

"I kick ass and take names. I am a Stark," I whispered, before closing my office door.

"Brian, I need to go over something with you before we start." I said to the patient on the table.

"You've already explained the risks."

"I'm not talking about risks, I'm talking about the quality of life you could have if this doesn't go our way. I am very good at what I do, but I can't always predict what the brain is going to do, how tumors are going to react. You could be blind; you could possibly not be able to talk. But are those outcomes going to change your answer today. Cause in a few minutes, there is no going back." I said, taking his hand.

"I've got 3 months to live if I don't take this thing out, right?" To which I nodded.

"So it's either 3 less months with my family, or another 40 years regardless of the possible outcomes. It's a gamble I'm willing to take." He said nodding.

"Okay, now do you want me here as they put you under?"

"Wouldn't hurt if the last thing I ever saw was your pretty face," he joked.

"I'm spoken for, Brian. And it will do my best to ensure it's not the last thing you see. You haven't even seen your bill," I teased, nodding to my anesthesiologist.

"Count backwards from 100 for me," I said softly, to which he started the count. As he faded off, and the mask was placed over his face, I released his hand, and went to scrub.

"Dr. Stark, there is a phone call coming in from your brother. He's in the gallery," one of the residents said, making me look up.

"Don't mess up," He said, to which I shook my head.

"You're supposed to be watching my dog." I said, hands on my hips.

"Pepper has her, and Bruce is taking a shift with her. I'm here to see what is so fascinating about being a doctor," he said as a few more people entered the gallery.

"Sit in the back and don't say a word," I laughed, before heading back into the scrub room. Tying a mask around my face, I took a fresh soap sponge, and shook out my shoulders.

"Hey," Gwen said, coming into the scrub room.

"Hey," I said through the mask as I began to clean under my fingernails.

"What's your scrub song?" She asked, randomly. Looking up at her in bemusement, I laughed, "All of Me by John Legend."

"I've got a playlist ready for you, if you feel like you need something in there," She said smiling.

"Thanks, I may need it about halfway through. This isn't my longest surgery, but it will be the most intense." I sighed, humming the lyrics to my song subconsciously.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you. I'll be your sounding board, and make sure you take breaks." She offered.

"I've got my nurse here," I nodded in the direction of Anne, "But I could use a conversation in there every now and then. Besides, I need something to distract me from knowing my brother is in the gallery."

"And that's a problem. You were complaining just last week that he was acting like a dick. Show him what you're made of."

"We're made of the same stuff apparently." I scoffed, "I'm a Stark, through and through. Hard-headed, arrogant, and reckless. But today I'm careful, considerate of others opinions, and thorough."

"Then we ask the Chief to turn the one way on, so you can't see them, but they can see you, and you can talk without being nervous."

"I'd like that," I laughed, "Not that I'm nervous, but I need to know that it's just me in that OR. I talk to myself when I operate, I mumble, but I explain what I'm doing, regardless of their being a resident or intern in the room."

"I'll go do that. I'll scrub, and be in there before you know it." She said, winking saucily, and leaving the room. Snorting, I looked back into the OR. Brian was propped on the table, at the angle I requested, and intubated.

"God, I know I've never asked you for anything, but please let this work. For Brian's sake," I whispered as I finished scrubbing, and entered the OR again.

"Gown please," I asked a scrub nurse, who also provided me with gloves when someone else tied up my gown.

"Who's ready for some fun?" I said smiling up at the gallery as the windows turned back to mirrors. Sighing contently, I moved up to my place.

"10 blade," I said holding my hand out towards my scrub nurse. When the surgical steel blade was placed in my hand, I focused my mind.

"Okay," I said to myself, as I went to make the first cut. No turning back now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Sundays will be my new posting days as I'm usually exhausted on Monday after work.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

"Dr. Stark?" I heard a soft voice say, as I lifted my head from my fist. After an unexpected complication, the surgery took another 3 hours more than I wanted, making it a full 20 hours. I felt my whole body shaking with exhaustion as I opened my eyes to see Brian's sats better than when I had him wheeled up to the ICU.

"He's waking up." Sylvia, one of my night nurses said. Shooting up from my chair, I had to steady myself. Brian's eyes moved until the lids, and I waited until they were fluttering open before I asked him, "Brian? Can you hear me?"

"…" He tried to speak. I didn't hold my breath as I checked his reflexes. The problem I had was around his spinal cord, and I almost sobbed in relief, as he was able to wiggle his toes, at the stroke of my pen on his foot.

"I'm going to remove the tube from your throat. It's going to be uncomfortable, but I need you to cough as I pull on it." I said as a nurse gloved my hands, and set out a cloth for the used tube.

"Brian, can you form one word? It doesn't have to be intelligent, I just need to assess you," I said softly as I put my fingers in his hands, "Squeeze my fingers."

It was a full minute before he coughed out and said, "My head doesn't feel as big."

"I took about 5 pounds of punk tumor out of it," I laughed as I went to check his pupillary reactions.

"Doc," he rasped out.

"Yes Brian?" I asked,

"Can I have some food now? I'm starving," He said, as I heard a set of feet running down the hall.

"Where is he? I need to see him!" A feminine voice said, before she stopped in front of Brian's intensive care room.

"You stupid jerk. You broke up with me over a brain tumor." A woman cried.

"Who told you?" He asked, looking at the woman with tears in his eyes.

"You're mother got an email last night, that you were heading into surgery. I drove all day to get here." She said, coming up to his side, gently taking his hand.

"I was just about to tell Brian the news," I interjected, making them both look at me.

"Doc, this is Maggie, my girlfriend. She can hear anything you have to say." He said looking at her lovingly.

"Brian," I said, gaining his attention, "There was an unforeseen complication in the surgery. When I was approaching the lines of resection closer to your spinal cord, you're brain started to swell. I got the swelling to go down, and I'm happy to respond that I got every inch of that extra weight in your head." I said, smiling.

"You even got those, radioactive thingies in my head?" He asked, not remembering the words.

"The radiation seeds? Yes, and they will prevent the tumor from recurring. It's over, you have your life back," I said as Maggie broke down crying.

"It's done?" He sighed, as I nodded smiling.

"Now, I have a few rules for you about the opening we had to make in your head, but I am confident you will listen to these rules. They are going to keep you alive for another 60 years, at least," I teased.

"I'll jump when you say jump," He joked, looking to be fading off again.

"Rest now. Right now, your body thinks you've been awake the entire time, you and I both need our rest. But I'm going to make sure that I'm called the second you need something. Don't be afraid to ask," I said, signing the chart, and nodding to Maggie.

"I'm going to ask the nurses to bring you a cot." I said as I left the room.

"I want labs every few hours, and if his sats drop more than 5 points, you page me. I'm going to rest a little bit before heading home to sleep."

"No, I'm driving you home," I heard Steve's voice say. Turning, I smiled at him quickly before turning back to Sylvia.

"Anything. And if I don't answer within two minutes, call Dr. Harrison. He's been given my surgery notes, and knows this patient just about as well as I do."

"Dr. Stark, go home. You deserve some sleep," I heard the Chief say from down the hall.

"You're the boss," I laughed.

"We need to start training you on how to handle the administrative part of the hospital on Monday. Meet me in my office first thing," He said, smiling, "Take the weekend."

"But my patient," I started, about to argue when Dr. Fisher said, "You need to rest. Dr. Harrison is going to keep an eye on him while you relax. You're going to learn to let other doctors have the scut."

"I'll make sure she gets some rest," Steve said, taking my hand and nodding to Dr. Fisher.

"Good man," Dr. Fisher said, clapping Steve on the shoulder and walking back down the hall.

"Hey," Steve said, turning to face me.

"Can you carry me? My limbs are quivering, and I'm not sure how much longer I can stand." I whispered.

"As soon as we get your stuff, I will carry you down to the car," he smiled, as Gwen appeared out of nowhere, and handed him my bag. He promptly picked me up bridal style, carrying me down the hallway.

"Wake me when we get home," I mumbled.

"Sleep doll," he chuckled softly.

* * *

"One bubble bath," Steve said, setting me down on the tub's edge to carefully start undressing me. If I wasn't so exhausted, I probably would have climbed him like a tree. So I just let him, no fight in me, and no embarrassment as he set me in the tub, before undressing himself and settling in opposite me.

"You spoil me Captain," I slurred from lack of sleep.

"Enjoy it," he whispered as he picked up one foot, and started gently caressing it with his thumbs. He touches gradually got harder and deeper, massaging away all the stress I had put my feet through in the last 30 hours.

"Where's your mind?" He asked, as I stared at him lovingly.

"Here, with you. It's where I always want to be," I said softly, before I heard the sound of fast approaching paws.

"Athena, no!" I said just as she jumped in. Laughing at my crazy puppy, Steve watched as she swam contently.

"She's done this almost every time I fill the tub for my own bath. She loves the water." I said, as the puppy came to settle in my arms.

"Well, I will dry her, and then we can get you into comfy clothes," He said, rubbing my other foot. Groaning, I wasn't thinking about sleep anymore.

"Steve," I whispered breathlessly, as we locked eyes. It was almost instantaneously that we met each other halfway in the tub, and our lips crashed to one another.

"You can get the dog dry," I panted when he released my lips.

"What are you going to do then?" He almost pouted.

"You'll see," I said rising from the water and winking at him as I stepped out of the tub. Quickly throwing a towel around myself, I dried off on my way to my closet. I searched the few bags on the floor, before pulling out a blood red bra and panty set. Noticing that my hair had stayed up in its bun, I hoped that it wasn't greasy as I let it down. My curls seemed to still be bouncy and soft, even after a day of being in my scrub cap.

"Mia," Steve called as I heard Athena bounding off to her bed.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked, striking a seductive pose at the door to my closet. His eyes widened in lust, and I saw his posture change immediately.

"Slow, right Steve?" I joked, as he scooped me up to deposit me on the bed.

"You are sore from standing for over a day. Let me do all the work tonight," He said sweetly wrapping one of my legs around his waist.

"Whatever you would like tonight, I'm not going to bother complaining," I chuckled as he ground himself into me, making me groan.

"Relax," he whispered. Letting my head fall back, I focused on the sound of my breathing, and exactly what he was doing to my body. It was like we had never been apart, as he remembered every spot on my body that made my toes curl. His soft fingers whispered over my skin, as he used his body to make mine sing. I felt like I was seeing the sun again after living underground for years. I felt warm and wrapped up in his embrace as we moved. Within minutes, he brought my body up and over the edge twice. I was beginning to feel the stirring of sleep as a third high claimed my voice.

"Mia," he whispered, as he panted.

"Don't ever leave me again," I whispered.

"I don't have to leave to look for Bucky anymore."

"I mean, don't leave me," I said, looking into his eyes, feeling vulnerable.

"I'm not going to, I won't." He said, promising me, with a passionate kiss.

"You need to sleep now."

"I need you to hold me," I said blushing. Smiling, he didn't respond, except to wrap me up in his arms, spooning me to his chest. I heard a soft huff from the corner, and I knew Athena was upset we were keeping her up.

"Good night sweet girl," I whispered, to which Steve said, "Sleep doll. I'll be here in the morning."

And then all I saw was black.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry this is late. Got caught up in packing for our move across country. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

Grumbling, I woke, finding myself encased in muscular arms. My mind backtracked until I remembered Steve had shown up after my surgery to take me home. It was then I realized why he was back. It meant Bucky was here too.

"Which floor is he on?" I mumbled, noticing Steve's breathing was too normal to be sleep breathing.

"He's on my floor right now. Sam is going to get him talking, even if it is just a few words about what he's feeling." Steve said, holding me tighter to his chest.

"Okay," I mumbled as a furry face jumped onto the bed. Licking my nose, Athena laid beside me, being silly as she stretched.

"Is it just me, or will she interrupting us more often?" Steve said, wondering aloud.

"She's interrupted my sleep a couple times, but she's been pretty good." I said, narrowing my eyes at her playfully.

"As cute as she is, you need to kick her off the bed." Steve said, pressing open mouth kisses up my exposed neck.

"And why is that?" I said, feeling aroused by the slightest touch.

"I'm going to do some things to you and I don't think she should see them." He whispered, to which I said, "Athena, go lie down. In your bed."

As she jumped off the bed, and curled up in her oversized bed, Steve flipped me from my side onto my back and settled in between my legs.

"You're getting bolder," I smirked, remembering how shy he was our first night together.

"What can I say," He said, kissing my collarbone, "You bring out another side of me."

It was only later did we realize how long we had slept in. Athena had taken herself to the artificial turf and back, while DUMMY had fed her. I felt like a horrible owner, when I saw how sad she was that we ignored her.

"I'm going to check on Bucky," Steve said, kissing the back of my head as I played with Athena.

"I'm going to call the hospital. Do you want me to come down later?" I asked, gently.

"I want to make sure its safe for you first." He said, as he gently rubbed one of Athena's ears.

"Just let me know," I said, as he leant in to give me one last lingering kiss.

"Don't get too riled about your patient." He joked, as I picked up my phone.

"Very funny," I laughed, as I dialed the number for Gabby's desk.

"New York Presbeterian, Dr. Stark's office," She answered.

"Gabby, it's Mia."

"Good afternoon! I heard the surgery was a success," She replied.

"It was. Can you possibly find Dr. Harrison and have him call me with an update? Make sure Chief Fisher isn't around, or he'll get mad I'm not resting." I said, as Athena rolled onto her back.

"You got it boss. Dr. Fisher's assistant also dropped by some paperwork. I believe it pertains to you taking over earlier than planned."

"Oh brother," I said as the elevator opened to Tony and Pepper.

"I'll give them a read through and let you know in a few hours," Gabby said as we ended the call. Pepper smiled as I stood up, only to fall back onto the couch.

"I would stand, but my legs feel like spaghetti." I said, patting the space on either side of me.

"So, you got your man back," Tony said scowling, noticing my hair thrown into a messy bun, and the hickeys on my neck.

"Yes," I sighed, a smile appearing as I thought of Steve.

"Congratulations on your surgery. Tony tells me it went smoothly," Pepper said, bumping my shoulder playfully.

"It did, and it didn't. I wanted to place a few more radiation seeds, and there was some unexpected swelling that I handled. All in all, it went well, and I'm beyond exhausted. Steve was nice enough to give me a foot rub before bed." I explained while Tony eyed Athena.

"Has she gotten bigger? She seems huge," he whispered to himself, but Pepper and I smiled.

"Yes, since you got her for me almost two weeks ago, she has grown," I replied, not noticing the way Athena cocked her head to the side.

"She's adorable." Pepper said, letting the puppy lick her fingers.

"Just imagine when I have a real baby,"

"Who said anything about babies?" Tony said, a twitch to his eye.

"No babies here," I said patting my abdomen, "And not for awhile. The Chief is wanting me to take over earlier than planned, so just as I was getting in the groove of surgeries, I'll trade my scalpel and patient, in for a pen and budget reports."

"Well I am proud of you," Pepper said, hugging me to her side. As I was about to respond, my phone rang, and I looked down to see the hospital was calling.

" I've got to take this," I said groaning as I stood up to walk to my bedroom, "Hello?"

"Stark, I hear you're inquiring about your patient," Dr. Michael Harrison said, "He's doing well. Labs look good, his sats haven't dropped more than a point since he woke up, and he's eating well."

"How do the incision lines look? Have you run a CT?" I asked, wincing as I walked.

"CT showed you had good margins, and the incision site shows no sign of infection. Now rest, I was exhausted just looking at you last night," he laughed.

"I'm trying. It's hard to pull myself away, when-"

"All you do is worry about your patients. I get that. I may have only been certified for 10 years, but I know a great surgeon when I see one. You've done amazing work in the last two months. I've got to be honest; I was hesitant about you running the department, being so young. But you've proved me wrong, and you're going to take this department, and hospital farther than I could have. Have a good weekend Stark."

"You as well, Dr. Harrison," I said, surprised at where that conversation went, when the line went dead. Hanging up myself, I shook my head.

"She's chewing on my foot!" I heard Tony scream. It was a little high pitched, and made me laugh. My phone rang the next second to Steve's ringtone.

"Hey," I smiled as I answered.

"Hey, I think he's okay. I just don't want you getting hurt if he snaps, so in about five minutes?" He said, sounding unsure.

"I've got Tony and Pepper up here, so I'll come down when I can sneak away." I said, walking slowly back to the living room. Tony and Pepper noticed, and tried to hide their amused faces.

"Plus I need to rescue Princess Tony from big bad Athena," I joked, before hanging up on him.

"So, apparently Steve wants me to meet Bucky now." I smiled hesitantly, watching as Athena playfully chased Tony around the couch.

"I think that's great. Has Sam made any progress? I know they brought him in about 2pm yesterday and he's been okay so far." Pepper said, giving me a reassuring smile as Athena grabbed Tony's pant leg.

"Gah, get her off me please." He said, looking disgusted at the thought of the puppy.

"The great Tony Stark, afraid of dogs," I said picking her up.

"Not afraid, just don't like that she's chewing on my pants."

"She doesn't like you apparently," I quipped, as I walked Pepper and Tony to the elevator.

"I'll be back DUMMY," I yelled to the robot.

"She may not like me because of what happened a few days ago,"

"What happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Bruce was working on some formula, and a beaker dropped onto the floor. She got a piece of glass in her paw, and we had to get a vet to monitor her."

"What was in the beaker?" I said, snarling at him.

"Well, Bruce wouldn't say what it was."

"Are you sure you removed all the glass from her paws?"

"I didn't think to check the other three," He said, shrugging.

"If you get me a dog and kill her all within a month, I'm putting dead mice in your lab again."

"Please don't," He begged.

"And this time you aren't going to find them for weeks," I threatened, as the doors opened to Tony's floor.

"Don't be dramatic Mia," Pepper said, winking at me, "I'm sure Tony will monitor Athena for you, and Bruce will tell us what was in the beaker."

Speak of the devil, because Bruce stopped in his tracks at my glare.

"I'll just get back to the lab."

"Yeah, do that." I said, looking back at Tony.

"I promise you, I will do it. I will be ruthless," I vowed, as they exited the elevator.

"Jarvis, Steve's floor," I said coldly.

"Right away ma'am." He responded, as the doors closed. Athena barked at the man in the ceiling, and I laughed.

"I wish I knew what was going on with you. You seem…. Quirkier," I said, noticing her fidgeting next to me. The doors opened and she shot out to greet Steve.

"Hey girl," he said.

"Hi," I said, smirking at him.

"How do you feel about eating here tonight? Bucky needs to not be isolated, and I don't think I should leave the Tower in case something happens."

"I understand. How about I bring food to you?" I said, noticing the figure on the couch.

"Sure," he smiled, before taking my hand and leading me towards the living room area.

"Buck?" He asked softly, and I noticed the man look up at the movement in his peripheral vision.

"Bucky, this is Amelia. She's Howard's daughter," he said, gesturing towards me with his free hand. He stared me down, and I didn't flinch as I saw his robotic arm move to push himself off of the couch. He walked toward me slowly, sizing me up and looking haunted as he stared into my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said holding out my left hand, purposefully. He noticed what hand I was asking for and looked surprised.

"Hi," He said, in a low, gravely voice.

"You can call me Mia. What should I call you?" I asked, remembering my days in med school, memorizing every psych textbook I could get my hands on. It was something I really wanted to be certified in, but it wasn't in the cards during my double residency.

"Um, Bucky?" He said, questioning himself.

"Okay. Is there another name you go by?" I asked gently.

"Yasha," He answered immediately.

"Russian for James," I smiled. He nodded, gesturing for us to sit. Finding a spot on the couch, an appropriate distance from Bucky, I turned my knees towards him and kept my hands in my lap.

"Yasha," I said, testing out the name with him, "I don't know how much you remember of 1991, but I want you to know I do not blame you for my parents. I blame the people that took you and made you do those things. They weren't your actions."

"I was following orders."

"You weren't yourself. From what Steve tells me about your childhood, and the way you fought in the War, you would have never willingly done anything for Hydra."

"They shocked me," He said, fist clenching. Steve leaned forward in my peripheral vision, and I held up a hand to signal that I was fine.

"If you are ready to talk about it, I'm more than willing to listen. But if you don't want to yet, you can let us know when you feel comfortable."

"I've had 6 months out of the freezer they kept me in. I can remember everything. Every kill, every bullet, every time they tried to put me back in that freezer. I don't want to be cold anymore," He said, pleading with me.

"I know what it's like to fear, to be so afraid of something that you will avoid it at all costs. My fear is flying. I was in a plane crash when I was 10 years old," I said, making Steve sit up in surprise.

"Out of the five people on board, I was the only one that survived. My brother has sent me to a boarding school, and had sent for me, to be picked up for a weekend getaway. He was originally supposed to come as well, but got caught up at work. I was in the woods for four days on my own." I said, remembering the sounds.

"That sucks," he said, unsure of if he said the right thing.

"It did. So I barely get in planes now. Only when it is the last option," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"What would make you feel safer here?" I asked, as Steve posture changed again.

"I don't know." He said, as Athena jumped onto the couch between us. He jumped back in fear, but I said, "She isn't attacking. Well, she is, but she just wants you to pet her."

"A dog. You got a dog, punk?" Bucky said, looking at Steve.

"Mia did." He smiled softly.

"Why do you call him punk?" I asked softly. He sat back, tension leaving his back as he said, "Was what I always called him."

"When did you start to remember your life before the War?" I asked, knowing the signs of amnesia he was suffering from.

"About a month ago. I went back to DC because it was the last place I saw Steve. Figured he'd still be in the city. I wanted to find him again," He said, looking up with scared and confused eyes.

"Do you know that I'm a doctor?"

"Yes, they had me follow you once. They deemed you were a threat," He said, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Steve's fists clenched, and I let out a breath.

"I have a feeling I was one target of those Helicarriers," I said, looking at Steve. He nodded, in agreement, setting his jaw and looking out the window.

"You work on brains, right?" He asked, curious.

"Yes. I just worked on one yesterday. It's the trickiest organ in your body," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Will you have to work on mine?" He asked, confused.

"No, I hope not." I said, giving a quick chuckle.

"What about my arm?" He asked.

"Tony may want to see how it works, may even ask to upgrade it for you. I would like to know a couple things about it, but I would rather wait until you feel comfortable enough around me, before I ask you to trust me. Everything is going to go at your pace Buc-Yasha," I said, gently touching his knee. He looked down at my hand as I withdrew it, and said, "Bucky."

"Bucky," I echoed, sighing internally.

"What's her name?" He asked, reaching out slowly to let pet the dog resting her head in his lap.

"Athena, like the Greek Goddess of wisdom and Battle Strategy," I commented, as she looked at me, wagging her tail.

"I'll be back with dinner, you two should talk. Let him vent if he's comfortable with it."

"I will," Steve said, kissing my temple before I walked into the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Bonus chapter! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

After cooking enough for an army, I brought the four casserole dishes down to find Sam had joined the guys. He grinned at me, and got up to help me get dishes ready.

"How is Gwen?" He asked, after grabbing serving spoons.

"She's good. She's missed you, and I have to say, she may have blushed more with that phone call, than I've ever seen her do in the month and a half I've known her." I said, elbowing his ribs. He gave a slow smirk, and then smiled sadly.

"She was stationed in a field hospital 20 miles from the front, and I had to tell her. She knew the second I walked in without Riley." He said, pulling a dog tag out from underneath his shirt, with a black outline.

It read "Riley Edward Diaz", and a couple numbers I didn't understand. Sighing I handed it back to him. He tucked it back underneath his shirt and continued, "She was a wreck, and they sent her stateside. She was only volunteering, but she saw more over there than she should have. I've been looking for her. Her family has no clue where she is, and I'm worried for her. As more than her brother's partner."

"She'd appreciate knowing that." I said as Bucky and Steve came up to the kitchen island to dish up. Bucky gave me a nod in thanks, still not quite comfortable around me to talk without prompting. Steve gently grabbed my elbow to drag me in for a sweet kiss, and thanked me for cooking.

"Oh my god, what is this heavenly smell?" Clint asked, as Natasha and him strolled out of the elevator. Bucky instantly jumped up and went to reach for his gun that was no longer on his hip. Panicking, he grabbed the closest object and tried to jump in between the two assassins and myself. Natasha kept her cool, standing still and throat chopping Clint to stop him.

Oblivious blonde.

"Bucky, they are friends, they mean no harm." Steve said softly. Natasha was calm as Bucky studied her, and Clint was still trying to get over the throat chop by gasping on the floor.

"Could you be anymore of a wuss?" I laughed to Clint, who stood up and stared down Natasha.

"Bucky, come finish your dinner," I suggested when the standoff continued. Food was obviously the best distraction, because he backed away slowly, and retreated to where his plate was. Sam gave me a nod that I did well, and I said, "I aced my psych exams."

"Bucky this is Natasha and Clint, some of my other teammates." Steve explained as each gave a small wave in acknowledgement.

"Dish up guys," I said, handing bottles of beer to the guys and moving to start making myself a cocktail with a lot of vodka. Natasha took a straight glass of vodka before Clint took a plateful of casserole to himself. Rolling our eyes, Natasha and I dished up. We didn't need to talk to communicate. She noticed the way I was walking, and winked. Blushing I nodded, and said, "Partly a 20 hour surgery."

Chuckling, she glanced at Steve and he blushed, clearly understand we were talking about him screwing me so hard I was walking funny.

"Good job Cap," she said, to which all the men started laughing at Steve's red face. Bucky cracked a smile, catching on to what we were talking about. I really had no shame, so I just wore the love bites on my neck proudly. Sitting down beside him he kissed my cheek in thanks for the food.

"God, this is uh-mazing," Clint said through a mouthful of food. Natasha rolled her eyes again subtly, and I laughed, "Glad you like my cooking."

"Where on earth did you get this recipe?" Sam asked, still trying to figure out why there were small bits of ham with veggies in soup, topped with cheese and breadcrumbs.

"My friend Sarah, she worked at the bar across the street, from the hospital I did my residence at. She handed me the recipe when I complained about what to do with leftover ham from an Easter dinner I hosted. And voila, Sarah's Casserole," I said, as the guys went for seconds.

"Could you give it to me?" Clint asked, a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, its pretty straight forward." I said, as Athena laid her head on my lap. She had sandwiched herself between Steve and I before I started eating. I was feeding her bits of ham, while Steve gave her the occasional green bean. Petting her head with my free hand, I looked at everyone, smiling at the camaraderie coursing though the group already. Bucky was warming up to Clint, who just was basically an airhead blonde. He had the brain of a bird was more like it.

"Um, excuse me," I said as my cell phone went off. Picking it up off the counter, I answered, "Dr. Amelia Stark."

"Mia, it's Gabby."

"Thank you for finally calling me Mia," I laughed.

"I thought it was okay now since we've known each other longer."

"Alright, what's up?" I asked, as Athena sat by my feet.

"Dr. Diaz has told me to tell you that she's on her way over to bring you chocolate and wine. I've actually called to talk about the paperwork Dr. Fisher's assistant dropped off. It seems that Dr. Fisher isn't just retiring early. He's stepping down by order of the board."

"Wait, what?" I said, feeling enraged.

"I promise not to repeat this, but it seems as though he was diagnosed with anaplastic thyroid cancer."

"My god," I said, shaking my head.

"He has three months…" Gabby said, the emotion thick in her voice.

"I can't be here then. I need to be working with him, learning all I can," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"He will be in tomorrow for secret testing with the oncologist Dr. Bering."

"What time?" I said, thinking of losing the one person who had complete faith in me to entrust me with a hospital.

"9am. I've cleared your schedule regardless, Dr. Fisher's orders." She said, sniffling. She had worked with Dr. Fisher longer than I had, so I understood her emotions.

"I'll be in to speak to him." I said, as Steve came to hug me from behind. I realized I had been crying, but only he picked up on it.

"Thank you for telling me Gabby. Take the rest of the day to yourself," I said, knowing it was only a few hours, but she sounded like she needed it.

"I think I might. Bye Mia," She said before hanging up.

"Are you alright?" Steve whispered in my ear. My tears hadn't stopped, but I schooled my face into a blank expression.

"Dr. Fisher, my boss was diagnosed with Anaplastic thyroid cancer. He has three months," I said, not turning to face him. He moved to stand in front of me, and held me to his chest.

"Bubble bath and wine?" He asked. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style looking back at the group.

"I'll explain later. She needs some space," He said as Natasha came up to me and squeezed my hand.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," She said, even though her voice was void of emotion. I nodded in thanks, feeling worse and worse.

"Sam," I said, lifting my head slightly.

"Come down in an hour." He nodded, and didn't push it.

"Athena," Steve said to which the puppy followed us into the elevator. When we go to my floor, I got into my swimsuit, which puzzled Steve. He filled the tub with soothing hot water, adding rose water, and bubble bath from my selection. Bringing a glass of red wine from the kitchen, and the rest of the bottle. The elevator opened and Steve went to go see whom it was. Gwen's soft voice floated down the halls, while Steve explained the state I was in. I had finished my glass and was drinking straight from the bottle. She borrowed on of my bathing suits and plopped down in the tub with me, handing me a box of chocolates. Crying silently, I took one and ate it slowly, washing it down with wine. Steve left us to our bonding time with the door-cracked open and him sitting on the couch in my room sketching. Gwen knew I didn't need words, but a big hug. I held her and she held me. To anyone else it would have been odd, but Gwen wasn't shy, and neither was I. Our friendship had blossomed and I didn't see myself at the hospital without her.

"His wife passed five years ago, and he doesn't have any children or siblings. He's all alone, and we need to show him that the hospital will always be his family."

"I agree." I whispered, as she laid her cheek against the top of my head.

"He's the only one that believed in me. He trusts me with a hospital, with nurses and doctors, patients and budgets. He barely knew me, and is ready to give me all this responsibility and I have no way to thank him for his faith in me." I sighed, grabbing more chocolate. We laughed slightly as it melted in our grasp, and continued to drink straight from the bottle.

"We have to be strong for him," She said, touching the dog tag around her neck. I stole a glance at it, and realized it was the second of Riley's dog tags.

"We have to," I said, siting up and getting out of the tub. Athena nearly bounded through the door, but I pushed her back as I made my way to get dressed. Gwen and I had been in there for over 45 minutes and the elevator dinged signaling Sam's arrival. Steve went to greet his friend as I handed Gwen a towel. She got dressed in the bathroom, while I dressed in my closet. We linked arms as we left my bedroom, each taking a swig from our respective bottles of wine. She giggled, feeling slightly tipsy, while I was only buzzed. I had a tolerance as high as Thor's some days.

"Gwen?" Sam asked, taking in her slightly sloshed form. She turned slowly, and smiled, "Sammy!"

"Sammy?" Steve teased under his breath. Gwen bounded over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is this normal?" Sam said as Gwen held him tighter.

"She's an affectionate drunk," I giggled, as Steve wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sam, I missed you and I'm sorry I took off," She said, looking up at him. She seemed to have sobered up realizing who she was hugging. Sam smiled sadly saying, "I missed my favorite girl too. Her smiles were my whole reason for fighting."

Her blush made him smile, as he led her towards the couches by the large windows. I looked up to Steve who knew what I was gonna ask. He walked me to my bedroom and we sat down on the couch to give them some privacy.

"I was thinking last night." He said, cuddling me close. I nodded for him to continue, and he said, "I hope I'm not overstepping, but I was wondering if we should move in together."

"Of course silly," I said, as Athena jumped up to lick my face.

"She's happy you decided too," He chuckled lightly. I laughed, and rubbed her ears affectionately.

"When do you want to move in?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Well, I want to make sure Bucky is settled first on my floor. Guess it will be his floor now." He said, as I went to make sure for him in the closet.

"I don't use that tall dresser, so you can use it, and this half of the closet can be yours too," I said, moving some of my dresses and shoes.

"It might not be for another week Doll," he said, smiling at my eagerness. Giggling, I remembered the two guests in my living room, and went to peek out the door. Sam had Gwen in a tight embrace, holding her to his chest, while she was crying. Grabbing my notepad off of the kitchen counter, I quickly jotted down a couple ideas of what we could do for the Chief.

"Hate to interrupt, but Gwen and I need to brainstorm." I whispered, as Gwen sat up. She smiled at me softly, and kissed Sam's cheek, blushing fire engine red as she pulled away.

"Sam and I need to help Bucky anyway."

"Yeah, I left him with the Terror Twins," he chuckled, getting up.

"Terror twins?" I asked.

"Clint terrorizes people with his stupidity and Tasha just terrifies Sam." Steve chuckled, dodging a throw pillow Sam chucked at his head.

"We should hold a Charity ball in his honor, to raise money for research."

"You and I both know where that money goes," I said, pretending to put my hand in my back pocket.

"Maybe if we set up a foundation in his name? And we would control where the money goes then," I suggested. Gwen squealed, "That's perfect!"

Quickly scrolling through my contacts, picking one and letting it ring, I didn't give the other person a chance to speak, "Hey Pep, I need your help with something."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Here's your latest chapter :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

"The Dr. Peter Fisher Research Foundation," I read the next day. Gabby had just picked up the legal papers from my lawyer this morning.

"I think it's wonderful," Gabby said as she and Gwen wiped away stray tears.

"So my take over is next month, which means I want this event to be afterwards. We don't know if the cancer will take him quicker or later than the date he was given, so I want it to be the week after I takeover. Send an email to every staff member at this hospital, but tell him or her not to breathe a word to the Chief. This man has given the better part of his life to medicine and we are going to show him how valued he is. Does he have a favorite sports team?"

"Green Bay Packers," Gwen answered, "His scrub cap is their logo."

"Gabby, can you see if you can secure their star players for the ball?"

"We should make a date first," Gwen said.

"October 17th?" Gabby offered.

"October it is," I said before I dialed Pepper's number on my office phone.

"Pepper Stark," She answered.

"Sis, I need to borrow your Events Coordinator," I said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Caroline? Absolutely, do you want me to send her to you, or do you want her number?"

"Send her to me for a little after 1:30pm. I've got a consult."

"Sure thing. Will this be on the hospital?" Pepper asked, warily.

"No, this is on me." I said looking up to see Gwen smiling proudly, and Gabby mouthing "Thank you."

"Do you have an idea in mind?"

"Charity Ball, green and white. I will submit to her expertise, but I don't want crazy."

"She's a miracle worker around here, and she knows what your brother likes. She keeps it classy though," Pepper said as I wrote down my ideas.

"I need to go, I've got to meet with the Chief, but thanks for everything Pep."

"Anytime Mia," She said, before I hung up. Gabby got to work on phoning the Green Bay Packers and their agents, and Gwen was paged to the ER. Sarah was coming in today and I had to see her before seeing the Chief. I had a surprise for the kids after all.

"I wish I could be there," Gwen said as she dashed off. Chuckling I saw the Avengers Jet land on the roof.

"Dr. Stark, what on earth is that jet doing here?" Dr. Fisher asked, looking upset.

"How'd you know it was me?'

"The logo on the side of it," He said, staring me down.

"They are here for the kids. I already told them to send it back to keep the pad clear for our helicopters." I said, guiding him down to the elevator. I had everything set up for them to walk straight into the large room for the kids, and Dr. Fisher wanted to see it for himself.

"They wanted to do it for the kids, and my brother can hardly say no to me," I said as I walked in front of the group of children. Some were still in their beds, having been wheeled here to see.

"Good morning!" I said, cheerfully, even though I was feeling far from it.

"Good morning Dr. Stark!"

"Now what did I tell you guys? My name is Mia to you guys, cause you are my friends. And because we are friends, I thought, "What better way to cheer up my friends, than a couple visitors?""

"Who's here?" Sarah asked, being front and center.

"I'll tell you in a moment. First I need to set up some guidelines. Number one, no one is to touch anything sharp or something strapped to these visitors. They could hurt you. So what is rule number one?"

"Look, don't touch." They yelled in unison.

"Two! Some of them just got back from a very hard job, and you need to be gentle. Ask for a hug. What's the rule?"

"Always ask permission!"

"And three, enjoy." I said, clapping my hands and instantly doors behind me were opened and the team walked in. Some of the kids started screaming in joy, and some were too mesmerized by the superheroes in front of them.

"Boys and girls, the Avengers!"

Gwen ran up just in time to see Sam come in. He was filling in for Thor and Bruce, as Thor was in London and Bruce couldn't exactly come in costume. She winked at him, and he gave a crooked grin in response.

"It's Hawkeye!" Sarah said, clinging to my leg.

"Yes it is, and I promised you a special visit," I said bending down to hug the little girl. Clint came over to me and bent down to Sarah's level.

"I here you're a sharp shooter," He said, winking at her. She was quiet as she nodded. She had taken up archery with a play bow and arrows that had broken upon her fall off the deck. She had tried to perch on the railing.

"I have something for you," He said, reaching behind him to grab the bow he made for her. He had a good heart; he was just a little goofy sometimes.

She eyed it, trying not to grab it out of his hands. It was about her height, but made for her strength.

"No more balancing on railings," he said, making her promise. She nodded, still mute in excitement. I watched her tear up and Clint reach out to give her a hug. I glanced over at Steve, who was already looking at me.

With a wink at me, he turned to show the kids his shield. I sighed, thinking of how amazing he was, and how good he was with kids. Tony made the motion that he was watching us, and I laughed. Gwen was swept up in Sam's arms squealing as the children tried to come to her rescue.

It was another hour before the team was able to leave, and I got my meeting with the Chief. It was dry, but I understood everything he was trying to tell me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, looking like he was having trouble swallowing. I tried not to linger on his throat too long, and responded, "Are you?"

His chuckle was full of life, and I knew he had accepted his fate.

"I'm not looking for loopholes, but you might be."

"I'm confident that while I won't be nearly a good as you, I will lead this hospital with grace, efficiency, and great care." I said, smiling sadly.

"I have one condition," he said, giving me a hard stare, "My last days will be spent here. I've given the better part of my years to this place, and I'd like to be surrounded by family, this family."

"I have no objections," I said, wiping a stray tear.

"No more tears," he said, smiling again.

"Yes sir," I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. I'm on time this week :) Well, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

Song used in this chapter is _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park.

* * *

"Limit the amount of stunts you pull, like you did today. While I appreciate anything that will brighten the spirits of those children, too much press can be a bad thing too."

"Trust me sir, I completely understand." I laughed as we headed down the elevator. The end of the workday had come, and I was eager to get home to Steve and Athena.

"Bucky?" I asked, noticing the man that stood by my car in the underground parking.

"Mia," he said softly, his eyes scared.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Fish- I mean Peter." I said, giving him a smile at my fumble. He had insisted, as we'd be working much closer over the next few weeks.

"Goodnight Mia," The older doctor said, waving and walking to his car. Turning back to Bucky, I noticed his scared eyes.

"Are you alright Bucky?" I asked gently.

"… I ran." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"From the Tower?" I asked, not judging. Some days it was so crazy I wanted to run for the hills.

"Steve had… gone to see Dr…"

"Banner," I supplied.

"Yeah, him. And I went to rest, but I had… flashbacks."

"I understand. Do you want to go up to my office to talk? Or is it okay if I drive us both home?" I asked, giving him the choice.

"Um, not here, but not the Tower." He said, and I understood.

"How about I take you out for dinner? What do you feel like?"

"There's a pizza joint I've been meaning to see, if it's still there." He said, nostalgically.

"What's the name?" I asked, taking out my phone. He supplied Totonno's, and I was surprised at the history behind the place.

"Still there. I'm just going to call Steve and tell him you're okay. I won't tell him where we are going if you don't want me too."

"Please don't. I've already worried him, but he's been acting like…"

"Like you're fragile."

"Yeah." He said as I unlocked the car and gestured for him to get in. He did so, while double-checking his gun was on safety. While it made me nervous that he had a gun, I knew it was more for his peace of mind than mine.

"Steve," I said when he picked up.

"Hey, sorry I'm looking for Bucky right now." He said as I got in the car. Starting it, I said, "Bucky is with me. We are going out to talk."

"Oh, thank god. Where? I can meet you there."

"I can't tell you." I said, and he sighed audibly, "Why?"

"Steve, I need you to trust me on this. He needs to talk and I'm here to listen. I'm the one who has no investment in him to lose and he needs to be heard by someone who won't look at him differently."

"I…. Just please let me know when you'll be coming back. Update me what you're doing, and I promise not to come and find you. But if you don't tell me you're safe every 30 minutes, I'm coming after you."

"About as fair as can be." I sighed, before I said goodbye and turned on a little music. Bucky was gazing at the stereo, puzzled at the song and tune.

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood_

 _There's no alibi_

' _Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _Put to rest_

 _What you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done_

 _I start again_

 _And whatever pain may come_

 _Today this ends_

 _I'm forgiving what I've done!_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _What I've done_

 _Forgiving what I've done_

"That's…"

I stayed silent, knowing he would pick up he courage to speak when he was ready. It was halfway through the ride down the I-278 when he said, "I remember the day. I remember Howard looking at me as if seeing a ghost."

My grip didn't falter on the steering wheel, and I nodded for him to continue.

"He kept calling me Barnes, and now I know why. I really wish it had been then that I realized, because you might still have a father. Your mother died on impact."

"At least she didn't suffer," I said, before saying, "Pepperoni or ham and pineapple?"

"I'm talking about the day I killed your father, and you are avoiding it by asking what pizza toppings I like."

"I'm not avoiding it. I've accepted it. I can't change it anymore than you or Tony can. I do not and never will, blame you Bucky. You were, and I'm sorry if this is insensitive, a mindless puppet of Hydra. They gave you a mission, and you followed orders. I've never wished someone dead, but Hydra has been at the top my list for over a year."

"I'm not?" He asked, shocked.

"No, so stop beating yourself up. Everything you've done, everything that came to be because of Hydra, has come down to this moment. It's where you decide your path. Will you forgive yourself, as others have forgiven you, or wallow in self pity and never do something about it?" I said, anger leeching into my voice.

He seemed taken aback at my outburst, but looked to be thinking about it.

"I want them to suffer like I did. I want them to answer for their crimes, against anyone I took out, and to those it affected."

"Wonderful. Now, pepperoni or ham and pineapple?"

"Pepperoni. I'm a Brooklyn boy, born and bred." He gloated.

"Great," I laughed.

"Mia?" He said, gaining my attention as we pulled into the parking lot for Totonno's.

"Yeah Bucky?" I answered, shutting off the car, and taking my seat belt off.

"I'm sorry. And thank you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And you're welcome. Someone had to get your head out of your ass," I teased, as he full belly laughed getting out of the car.

"I've been needing a woman to do that for years," he shot right back, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm taken bub. Take your moves elsewhere," I laughed.

"Trust me, you couldn't handle me," He said, puffing out his chest.

"Shall I give you the pin?" I said, very seriously.

"Pin?" He asked, confused.

"To let out your over inflated ego." I said, poking his chest. Once again, I was surprised by the laugh that escaped him. It sounded free, and effortless, like he was letting go of the weight on his shoulders.

"I just need to text Steve," I giggled as I got he got us a table. Sending off, " _Coney Island. Safe,_ " I turned back to Bucky, who was smirking.

"I see it," He said.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was on about.

"He has a thing for mouthy brunettes. Steve must have noticed your eyes first though. I've only seen them on two people, now three. You've got moxie. Is that the right word now?"

"I would trade moxie for sass, spirit or even attitude." I said, winking saucily.

"Definitely sass." He laughed. We ordered our pizza and decided to eat and walk along the boardwalk. It was still nice enough out that he weather kept sunny until the beginning of October. Bucky had stories of Steve that I'm sure were never going to stop being funny, and I enjoyed listening to his best friends view of things. Bucky asked me what he should do about his hair, and I promptly took him to a little barbershop on the boardwalk. I explained to the stylist that he needed something simple to work with in the morning, and she started cutting. He had a certain style he liked, so he picked out his own clothes when I dragged him to a few boutiques.

"Steve! We're home!" I yelled, as Athena bounded out to meet us. She jumped up and had enough force to knock me on my ass. Stunned, I watched as she stood on my stomach, wagging her tail and Steve coming into the kitchen with Bruce trailing behind.

"Mia, Buck, how was Coney Island?" He asked, realizing how happy Bucky seemed.

"It was not as I remembered it, but still nice to see that some things haven't changed. Totonno's is still there! And Nathan's! And I got a haircut," Bucky said, starting to explain to Steve the whole excursion in detail, even telling him that I had serious moxie.

"He's animated," Bruce commented once Steve took Bucky to the living room.

"He's free." I said, effectively ending that line of thought. Bruce seemed to agree, smiling quickly before looking at me seriously.

"So Athena was given a version of an anti serum. It was meant for me, but in the confusion of getting her off to the vet, my research was set beside a Bunsen burner, and went up in flames. DUMMY 2 was able to get the fire under control shortly after we left, and I had no other copies. We have no way of tracing the serum in her blood, and we suspect, she's developed an accelerated growth rate."

"How accelerated?" I said, letting my inner scientist take over. I could be the worried parent later.

"She'll be full grown in a month, and she may even live longer. The serum was supposed to take away my other side, but instead it was nearly identical to the one Steve received in the 40's."

"My dog is a super soldier?" I sassed, an eyebrow quirking.

"Yes?" He said, unsure of how to judge my reaction.

"Now I have two of them," I groaned, Athena wagging her tail against my ankles.

"Aren't you mad?"

"I can't be mad. It was an accident, and at least she isn't dying."

"Oh. Tony owes me $20 then," He said, smiling, before saying goodnight. After I heard the elevator close, I turned to see Steve smiling, as Bucky told him about the new roller coasters at Coney Island.

"Well, I should go get some sleep. How about a run tomorrow morning Punk?" Bucky suggested, moving to get up, petting Athena goodbye.

"Yeah, 5am in the lobby, and we can determine where to go then." Steve said, giving Bucky a manly hug.

"Don't be late Punk," He said, kissing my cheek and lightly jogging to the elevator. Steve just stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Steve?" I asked softly.

"Thank you," he said, smiling wide, and sweeping me up in a passionate kiss.

"Wow, your welcome, but I didn't do it for you. It was for him."

"Thank you for doing it for him. I'm so happy, I could almost not kill him for kissing you," He said, before his serious face returned, making me giggle.

"It was friendly, he meant no harm. Not encroaching on your territory," I teased, drawing a finger slowly down his chest. He almost growled as he picked me up and ran me to our room, me laughing the whole way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Quick update this morning because I'm currently on the road. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

It had been three weeks, and Bucky had opened up in a way no one saw coming. He was openly flirting with just about every woman he passed, but knew that Pepper, Jane and myself were off limits. However, a certain snarky brunette we had dubbed the Scientist wrangler, managed to make him a lovesick fool. When he wasn't working out, he was trying to woo her. It was hilarious for the rest of us to watch as Darcy, who had heard about his womanizing ways, turn him down again and again. Until I put in a good word for him, it was water off her back. And then it was if the whole tower was dubbed "Darcy and Bucky's make out spot." Nowhere was safe, except our floor.

"Stark," Dr. Fisher said from the gallery intercom, breaking me from my concentration on my patient.

"I'm knuckle deep in this patient's brain; not a good time." I said, not caring if it was snarky.

"When you're done, find me. It's important." He said sounding strained.

"Yes sir," I said, going back to removing the tumor. It was a good outcome as the patient was wheeled to the Neuro ICU to be monitored and I scrubbed out; I put my notes on the chart and headed to Dr. Fisher's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked, noticing a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Mia," Steve said, confusing me. Why was he here in his uniform?

"Steve, what's going on?" I asked, wondering why he seemed tense.

"Mia, we got a tip about a Hydra base. So we pursued it, not realizing it could have been a trap. Tony got caught in the crossfire," He said, confusing me again.

"Okay?" I said. He'd be a bit sore, but he's always had a lip about it.

"Without his suit." Steve said and my world came crashing down for the second time in my life. I realized I was passing out, as strong arms caught me and the world went black.

"Tony," I mumbled, waking up. I had been unconscious, but knew the reason I passed out.

"Could you please tell me why I'm in my office?" I asked, seeing Gwen talking lowly with Sam.

"Tony is in surgery."

"So he's alive at least. Steve made a melodramatic reveal and made it seem like he was killed in battle." I said, keeping myself calm. For the umpteenth time, Tony was balancing on the edge of a knife regarding living or dying. The first two times were enough, but New York sent me over the edge. I refused to talk to him for 3 months.

Now I would strangle him myself.

"Pepper?"

"On a flight back from DC." Sam said, gauging my emotional stability.

"I'm not gonna have an episode. Stop looking at me like I'm Mt. Vesuvias."

"It's understandable if you did." He said, using his counseling talk.

"No shrink talk. I'm fine." I said, wrinkling my nose in frustration.

"He's out," Steve said, before noticing I was awake.

"Mia, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I just want to see Tony." I said, standing slowly.

"Won't you rest a bit more? You're looking dead on your feet." Gwen said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I need to see him."

"Okay," Steve said, not bothering to argue with me.

"Who'd you leave Athena with?" I asked, wondering where my dog was.

"DUMMY 1 and 2 are there if she barks for anything." He said, taking my arm and leading me down the halls.

"Tell me what happened." I said, wanting to know for when Pepper showed up.

"I should have realized it was a trap. They were trying to get Bucky back, too bad he has a new mission. Killing Hydra to atone for his sins," Steve smiled wryly, "And to fulfill your death list."

I had to smirk at that.

"They hid from Tony's equipment, the building looked empty, and when he took off his suit to go help Clint in the jet, they came out of nowhere. Tony couldn't get back fast enough, or get cover. I was closest, and called everyone back into the jet. Even if they were Hydra, I couldn't risk anyone else, so we flew straight here. He was shot in his left shoulder, thigh and arm. We couldn't tell how bad, because Bruce wasn't there, so we held pressure, and made him stay conscious."

"Good," I said, smiling up at him. If they weren't life threatening, I could breathe a bit.

The room was in the ICU. Dr. Ross was waiting for me. She explained the surgery, while a few interns and residents stood outside.

"Had the bullet to his shoulder, been any closer, it could have nicked his subclavian artery, and he wouldn't have stood a chance. He's lucky, and you need to remind him of that when he wakes up."

"Thank you Dr. Ross." I said, before turning to look at Tony. He was hooked up to the usual monitors and machines, but I watched as his chest, sans the arc reactor, rose and fell gently. I was going to wring him out before Pepper could get her hands on him.

Steve took a seat in the corner, as Sam and Gwen went to take a walk. The rest of the Avengers had gone to the tower to change out of their uniforms, and Steve mentioned Bucky got the guy that shot Tony before Steve had to haul him back to the jet by his collar.

"Remind me to bake him a _very_ big pie." I said softly.

"And you," I said, looking him over.

"Not a chance, but please," He said, spreading his arms so I could check for injuries.

"Not here," I winked; I could see a few nurses watching.

"The whole hospital knows. They saw me here with you and Athena, and then I came in today without my helmet on."

"Trying to keep your identity a secret, and you aren't doing a great job," I chuckled, as Tony stirred.

"Whazzzit?" He mumbled, looking at me.

"When the anesthesia wears off, I'm going to kill you." I said calmly. Steve sat up straighter at this, and Tony's eyes bugged.

"I got shot again, I didn't fly into a wormhole."

"You left your suit you asshole. Grade one mistake." I said, eyeing him again.

"I should have trusted that Hydra would pull something dirty."

"From now on, you keep yourself in that suit. Unless it's slowly killing you," I said giving him the evil eye, "Then get the fuck out of it."

"You have ridiculously good eyesight to be able to pick that up palladium poisoning over a video chat," he huffed.

"I knew before you did!" I growled.

"Lucky guess," He grumbled.

"Guys," Steve said, noticing I was about to explode, "We're getting out of hand. Tony, what should you say to your sister? You know it made her pass out when I told her."

"That I had non life threatening injuries?" Tony snorted in laughter.

"No, because the moment I told her you were shot while out of the suit, she just about hit the corner of a desk as she dropped. Sam and Gwen told her when she woke up."

"Drama queen," Tony said, slowly grabbing my hand.

"Moron," I said, smiling at him.

"How many times have I almost died?" He asked rhetorically, but I answered, "As far as I know, 10."

"I had 8," he said confused.

"Happy counts New Years in Berlin 1999, and the birthday party from Hell," I said, as he remembered yet another thing I had clued onto.

"We don't mention Seattle," I huffed sarcastically at his hard stare.

"Never. Pepper still doesn't know what happened." He said, as the beautiful red head ran into the room and started weeping.

"God how many times do I have to hear that you've been hurt, huh? I can't have you parading around as a superhero if you're going to be a dumbass and leave your ONLY form of PROTECTION! I can't believe you would do this to me now," She said, dropping into a chair and sobbing.

"Pep," I said, hugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean now? I'm me. I do stupid things without thinking all the time." He said confused. Pepper stopped crying and looked up at him in shock.

"I needed you Tony. I um- Mia could you guys step outside," She asked, tears still pouring down her face.

"Sure thing Pep," I said, squeezing her one last time. Steve and I left the room, sliding the door shut behind us. I immediately wrapped my arms around his torso, and sighed.

"10 times?" He asked, making me giggle for a second. I watched as Pepper told Tony something and he started hyperventilating, crying and looking ready to turn into the Hulk. Oh how I was thankful he was only Iron Man.

"Something's wrong." I whispered, as Tony and Pepper started crying together, Pepper carefully crawling onto the bed so Tony could hold her. His hand went to her lower abdomen and I felt my own tears rise up.

"Miscarriage," I sobbed.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, letting go to look.

"I know because I had the same look." I said, before turning and walking down the hallway, oblivious to everything around me. I walked aimlessly, remembering with clarity, every hit, and every symptom afterwards that told me something was wrong. Bolting to the nearest staff room, I raced to the bathroom, and managed to find a toilet in time to heave my stomach.

"Mia?" Gwen asked from outside the door.

"I'm fine." I said, sobbing. Within moments, she had picked the lock on the door, and gathered my hair up, as another wave came up my throat.

Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional, or F.I.N.E was our code word.

"Breathe," She said, as I sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I haven't told him. I mean I just did, but I haven't told him about the other reason Connor is in jail." I said, as I got up to rinse my mouth.

"Now's a good a time as any." She said.

"The reason I accidentally blurted it out was because Pepper had one. It hasn't been long by the way she's crying." I said, as my pager went off. Someone needed a Neuro consult in ER.

"Go, I'll tell Steve." She said, knowing we couldn't always have our personal days. We revolved around the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I nearly got this to you on time this week. Reviews are appreciated. Lemon ahead!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said, when he found me later at home. Tony would be overnight, and even a few days after that until we could see if he was strong enough to come home. He insisted Bruce be his doctor/nurse and I pinched his ear for that.

"It's not your fault and it can't be changed." I said, petting Athena's ear. She was on my lap, enjoying our cuddles.

"I want you to know that I'm not accusing you of lying, but why did you not want to tell me?"

"I was only 20, in my 3rd year of residency, but I should have seen the signs. I've had a hard time when anything relating to Connor is mentioned. I'm not broken by him, but I was careless. I had no clue I was pregnant, until after the fight where I kicked his ass. He still managed to get me in the back with the steak knife, which was merely a deep slice. But he had kicked my stomach, before I started wailing on him. Later at the hospital, I had no idea what was happening until it was too late. They couldn't save my baby." I said, nursing my _large_ glass of wine.

As he sat down next to me, he faced me saying, "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"Tony and Pepper flew out the next day. Tony was ready to murder him, but he settled for using all his lawyers to send Connor to jail, for the rest of his life."

"Mia," He said, gathering me up in his arms. I didn't cry, because I had let out all of my tears long ago. Can't dwell on the past.

"I got a little bunny tattooed on my hip, a month after. It helped me grieve, and now it's done." I said, sipping while he kissed my head.

"I was wondering what that was for," He said, realizing it now. My head stayed on his chest as I asked, "Was I your first?"

"First love?" He asked confused.

"The first women to have Captain America," I said, rubbing his upper thigh in example. His throat cleared as he whispered, "You were my first."

"Okay," I said smiling and snuggling, before shooting up and looking horrified.

"Oh my god I must have seduced you. I'm not at all that loose when I'm drinking. I am so sorry," I said covering my mouth in horror.

"Mia," he said clearly, "It's fine. You were wonderful. Needy but when aren't you."

I huffed indignantly, and smacked his chest, while he laughed.

"You didn't get that first time though. I kind of thrust you into it," I said, holding my forehead to keep from smacking myself.

"I'm pretty sure I did some thrusting," he joked, and I couldn't help the giggles. This man couldn't stand bad language, but could joke about sex around me like no one else.

"I mean," I said still laughing, before sobering up. Sitting up, I put down my glass, and tentatively leaned towards his face. I think he saw what I was trying to portray, because his smile dropped and our chests heaved. Carefully brushing my lips to his, I felt him trying to imagine if it had been his first time.

"You're fragile," he said, pulling away to look in my eyes.

"I'm yours. You'll be strong for us both," I said, smiling, "Besides, I want to see how you would have made love to me."

"Jarvis," He said, and the AI instantly played a slow song I knew, and the lockdown protocols were in effect for our floor. No one would be bothering us tonight.

"Smooth," I whispered, as his hand lifted to cup my cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he said, before his eyes flickered to my lips. I blushed as his own lips slanted against mine, carefully nipping. It was more than I thought I would remember, but I was slowly realizing that I remembered our first time. I had sobered up considerably by the third time our first night, but the first was magical.

"Steve," I whispered like a prayer as his lips left mine. He lifted my up into his arms, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The music followed us into the bedroom, which had by now, gotten to the sensual chorus. I watched as he set me down on the bed, bending down to grab me in another passionate kiss.

"Would you allow me to undress you ma'am?" He asked sweetly, pressing kisses to my fingertips.

"You may," I breathed out, and he kissed me again. He worked on my shirt first, and I was extremely happy I had gone with a button down today. Once it was off, he took his own cardigan off. Continuing his assault on my lips, he tentatively pressed his hand over the top of my breasts. I shivered as he bent down to kiss the top of each one. His hands quickly snapped my bra off, and I felt a moment of irritation.

"That was my favorite one," I said, pouting. The song changed, and I smirked at the first few notes.

"I will buy you 10 more," He said, panting lightly before assaulting my neck. I moaned softly as he cupped my breasts, lightly rubbing his thumbs over my taut nipples. I couldn't even respond to him bending down to place a soft kiss over the bunny on my hip. It was so sweet, but the next second I wasn't focused on that.

"Oh god," I said, as he palmed me through my jeans. He took off his own shirt, before laying us down. He gently lay on top of me, shuddering at the warmth we created.

"Mia, I…" He said, getting choked up. It was so rare for me to Steve show this kind of emotion, that I simply leaned my forehead into his softly.

"You don't have to say it now," I whispered, as he moved to maneuver me out of my jeans. His eyes portrayed the words that were on the tip of his tongue, but he knew what I meant. I wasn't denying it, but choosing to acknowledge the unspoken. He poured all his love into that next kiss. As I watched his eyes, he had undressed himself, and pressed himself between my legs. His boxers and my panties were the only thing that separated us.

He shuddered at the heat radiating from my core, and I desperately wanted to rub myself against him to speed things up. I knew however that this was about Steve's first time, so I kept myself still. He was all too eager, as his fingers played with me over the fabric.

Letting out soft moans, while keeping my eyes on his, I tentatively trailed my fingers from his shoulder down his torso. He panted as I reached the waistband of his boxers, and dipped my hand inside. Grasping him, I gave slow languid pumps, before his lips crashed to mine.

"Patience," I said as he moved to rip off my panties. I'm thankful he hadn't actually ripped them off, but the were flung haphazardly across the room.

"It's you who will be needing patience," He said, as he roughly shoved down and stepped out of his boxers. He just stood there, gazing at me, as if committing every inch of skin to memory. He slowly kneeled between my legs, and the song changed to one of my favorites.

"Love me like you do," I whispered to him, and he shuddered as he lined himself up with my entrance. As he pushed himself in, I felt my whole body ignite with need, and I had to bite down on my pillow to keep from crying out.

Steve sucked in a breath and I clamped down on his thick length. I moaned as he changed the angle, hitting spots in me that tripled the intensity of the pleasure we were creating. He was slow and deliberate in his strokes, but never did he stop. Even when a both our orgasms ripped through us, he kept pumping. It built up again, and by then I was delirious with need.

"Steve," I moaned, as he picked up speed. It was still making love, but at an accelerated rate. I could have cared less though, as he ducked down to take one nipple into his mouth. It was all I needed to crash over the edge a second time, pulling Steve over with me. He grunted, thrusting harder for the intensity of his own orgasm.

"I love you," he panted, looking into my eyes. I saw the tears gathering in my eyes before I felt them. He leaned down to kiss me slowly, before I whispered, "I love you too."

We lay in each other's arms, not bothering to unsheathe Steve from my body. He seemed to notice the intimacy of just laying here like this, and I didn't mind at all.

"I need to shower," I huffed, realizing he would have to remove himself from me. He smirked, rolling us over, and standing up while holding me in his arms. Giggling, I kissed his temple as he walked us to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"I don't want to part myself from you quite yet," he said, growing hard again, inside of me. I gasped at the feeling, and knew this is where it would get dirty.

"Harder," I gasped, as he put me against the wall, and slammed into me.

"Hard and deep," he agreed, thrusting again. As the water poured over our bodies and his thrusts got harder, I had to keep from screaming out at the pleasure.

"No one can hear you. Scream for me," He said commandingly, panting as the steam built up.

"I'm yours," I moaned.

"Mine," he said softly, before pounding into me mercilessly. Moans, and screams of pleasure mingled in the air, and Steve's finger's played with my sensitive nub.

"That's it," He panted as my moans got higher pitched. And before I knew it, my orgasm had snuck up on me, rendering me breathless, as Steve continued to pound into me, into his own. I let my head fall back against the shower wall, and I felt as Steve lifted me off of him. He continued to hold me, as my legs had become rubber, and I was incapable of holding myself up.

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" I sighed, before leaning up to kiss him.

"Just being you," He responded gently, moving to help me lean against the wall. Grabbing the shampoo I used, he lathered up my hair lovingly.

"I love you Steve," I said, feeling the tears start to fall. He heard the emotion in my voice as he rinsed my hair, and I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"I love you to Mia," He said, kissing my temple, before starting to condition my hair.

"Athena looks upset. Shall we let her in?" I joked, as we saw the puppy standing at the glass door, looking sad.

"The bath is one thing, but the shower?" He laughed, as I moved to the rock ledge that served as a seat. I started to shave my legs and Steve started washing himself.

"I want a baby," I said, as I got out. He looked up, shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"Not for another year or two. I just thought you should know in advance, and not completely freak out."

"I always wanted a family. I thought I wouldn't get that life. A wife," he said, gathering me in his arms, "Kids, a nice house in a good neighborhood. Growing old with her, grandchildren."

"I just mentioned children," I laughed, "I'm not old enough to be a grandma."

"I'm old enough to be a grandfather," he countered.

"You won't actually be though, not for another 30-40 years," I hoped.

"Will you be looking to get married?" He asked hopefully. I looked into his eyes smiling.

"I'm not Tony. I don't want to wait, when I know I've found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said, leaning up to rest my forehead to his. He picked me up and swung me around.

"That's all I need to know Doll," He said, before kissing me sweetly.

"Plan on asking Tony for my hand?" I cheeked.

"For me to know and you to find out," he chuckled, before picking me up and carrying me to bed. We didn't bother with clothes, as we knew the next morning would bring another round before I left for the day and he went for his run with Bucky. We lay quietly, listening to our breathing, and hoping that nothing would upset the peace in our lives.

Like always, nothing went as planned.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ A short chapter today, but I think you guys will like it. ;) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

"It is with deep sadness that I complete my last day as Chief of Surgery." Dr. Fish- Peter, started off. I couldn't pay attention though, because Tony had been released the week before. He was running a temperature, normal post-op infections, and I had him on antibiotics. Steve was busy pulling double duty while Tony healed, and Athena had gotten so much bigger. She looked to be full-grown for only being 6 months old.

We discovered that my birth control implant had been null and void as of two months ago, around the time Bucky came to me. I wasn't too worried, neither was Steve. But I was worried that if I somehow were pregnant, that Tony and Pepper would be in more emotional distress than ever. They had been trying to conceive by in vitro, by the sounds of it, for over a year. They didn't want to tell anyone in case nothing happened. They had no other options, as Pepper wanted Tony to have an heir of his own, rather than through adoption.

"And as you all know, Dr. Stark will be taking over, as per my recommendation and with the boards approval. She will lead this hospital to groundbreaking discoveries, through science and technology. She has my full support, and I hope, yours too. I am entrusting her with all of you, because I see how passionate she is about medicine. Not just the science behind it, but the care and consideration she shows for every patient that comes in our doors. She is a phenomenal doctor, and a dear friend. I hope you all will make her feel supported as she makes this transition." Dr. Fisher said, breaking me from my thought process. I smiled, and gave a little wave, before Dr. Fisher motioned for me to speak.

"I've never been very good at speeches, so I will keep this short and on point. I in no way, can ever replace the gracious Dr. Fisher. I don't intend to. Some may not like the things I'm going to change, but as scientists it is what we do. We adapt to change, whatever it may be. Dr. Fisher has loved and cared for this hospital, long before I decided I wanted to be a doctor. I honor that. His vision for this hospital came into fruition, and I'm ready to take it far beyond his wildest dreams, with your help." I said, as I looked out to the sea of doctors, nurses and support staff. One clap resounded, and I turned to see Gwen smiling with tears in her eyes, to which the whole room burst into applause. I held up a hand and said, "I don't not deserve them. Dr. Fisher does."

Clapping along with everyone, I stepped aside as the crowd parted for Dr. Fisher. He understood we were giving him a grand exit, as he stood with his coat on and briefcase in hand.

"Thank you," I said to him, shaking his hand. He looked about ready to choke up with tears as he nodded, moving to the next person.

Saying his goodbyes to everyone, I trailed at a distance with Gwen by my side. We walked him to his car, as the crowd couldn't follow down the elevator, and to the underground parking.

"I won't be around forever, so take my knowledge while you can. Sometimes an apology can make lawsuits go away. Your training tells you one thing, but never forget your gut feeling about something. And trust your nurses. They do more work than anyone realizes."

"Yes sir," I said, giving him a hug.

"We want you dressed for a classy night on the town next Friday." Gwen reminded him. He had no idea about the Ball, but we warned him we would be taking him out for an evening.

"Well, should it be a tux or a suit?" He laughed.

"Tux," Gwen and I answered together. He looked confused, but smiled anyways.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need anything. For a while at least," he said, climbing into his car.

"Yes sir," I said, swallowing the bitter truth. We waved goodbye as he drove off.

"Doesn't suspect a thing," I said, before I walked to my own car. Gwen was coming over to spend the night with Sam, so she followed behind me on the drive. She explained that she needed to have her car because our shifts differed a bit now.

"Honey, I'm home!" I announced to the apartment. Steve came around the corner to smile at me.

"How was work?"

"Will you stop walking on eggshells?" I teased. He knew I wasn't doing well, but we also couldn't avoid the situation forever.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Symptoms won't show up for another two weeks." I deadpanned, "And I'm not too sure if I actually am to begin with."

"When are you supposed to… you know…" He trailed off with a blush.

"Bleed? Have the red tide? Expect Aunt Flo to show up? Shark bait?"

"Shark bait?"

"Oo ha ha," I giggled out. It was all too much, between his adorable stumbling, and my stress over Dr. Fisher, I couldn't contain my stress anymore. I had to laugh at myself, because that's all I can do when it gets too much.

"Mia?" Steve asked, as I collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"I'mm finnne!" I laughed, as Athena came to lick my face. After settling down, I changed into some comfy jeans, and my favourite Steve hoodie, and sat down on the couch. He brought me a bowl of soup, and I told him to put in Finding Nemo. After catching what made me laugh, he had to laugh at my reaction.

"Why don't you open the bag on the table," He said, finishing cleaning our dishes. I felt more like the working husband, and him the housewife.

"Bag?" I asked, looking up from my paperwork.

"Oh I must have left it in my pocket after all," He smirked, getting down on one knee in front of the couch.

"Steve?" I gasped, shocked.

"Amelia Maria Stark, these past few months have meant the world to me. You've given me my best friend back. You've shown me that I can be happy in this time, and you've given me so much hope for the fut2ure. One I hope you will share with me." He said as I pressed a hand to my mouth.

"You're brother being the only living relative you have, has given me your hand, but I know that you are your own woman. I am asking you, as a simple soldier, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, my best friend, forever?"

"Yes," I sobbed, throwing my arms around him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy this weeks chapter. Some light fluff to get you through the week ahead. :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

It was later that week that I took the pregnancy test. It was negative, much to my disappointment. Steve was obviously upset, but chose to comfort me instead of showing his own emotions. Later that day I hugged him and he sank into me, needing the comfort.

"We can try for 6 months after the wedding," I offered. He brightened up considerably with that.

"I would like that," He said, hugging me tightly to his chest. I smiled as Athena rubbed up against our legs like a cat.

"Now, we can definitely practice in the meantime," I said, snuggling in further. He laughed, as the elevator sounded.

"Okay lovebirds, we have one task today. And Steve can't be present for it," Gwen said, marching over to drag me away from my soldier.

"Oh no no no," I moaned.

"The girls are all in the car, and Tony insisted on coming." She said, throwing me my purse.

"Not today, please. My heart isn't in it." I said as Steve and Sam greeted each other, glancing at us in confusion.

"Just because one good thing didn't happen today, doesn't mean we can't celebrate the upcoming good things." She argued. Sighing my discontent loudly, she pushed me towards the elevator.

"Bye boys! Take Bucky to Coney for a couple hours, and take Athena too!" I said as Bucky came out of the elevator.

"Athena, we are no more than pets to those two," Bucky huffed sarcastically to the dog. She just wagged her tail and jumped up to tackle him. He was groaning as she licked his face. They had bonded, and now he was always asking to take her running.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Steve who kissed my cheek as I passed him.

"Have fun dress shopping," He said, casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm gonna get you for this," I said, pointing at him as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Okay, so we have Kleinfeld's first, and afterwards we are stopping along Madison Ave for dresses for the ball," She said clapping her hands.

"I already have ordered our dresses. And I mean everyone's. I'm having them custom made."

"What?" She said, face falling, "But I wanted to pick mine."

"Do you trust me?" I asked, smiling secretly. She replied, "Of course."

"Than trust me when I say you are going to love this dress." I said, winking at her. She shrugged and started guessing what it looked like.

"No hints," I said as we got down to the parking garage. Darcy, Jane, Maria, Pepper and Natasha were all staring down Tony who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Come on!" He said, hurrying us up.

"Tony, you are too much like a girl sometimes. You love shopping more than I do." I said, glancing at him.

"No, I just like spending money. And Dad would have spared no expense, you know that?" He said seriously. It meant a lot to me that he was here, in lieu of our father.

"Well, I was only a year old, but I could tell he loved me." I said as we all got in the limo. Tony hated renting one, so he bought one on a whim, because sometimes we needed to travel in style.

"Happy, to Klienfields," Pepper said, before breaking out a bottle of champagne.

"Oh this is too much," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Not even close. We were gonna announce it in the papers, but we stopped to think about how you would feel about that," Tony said, patting my knee.

"I love Steve, but I don't want our life to be on display. And we agreed that a long engagement was not gonna be in the cards for us."

"Have you decided on a date?" Gwen said, confused that I hadn't told her.

"I want Chief Fisher there. So we wanted it in a month." I said, as Pepper had the privacy screen lowered.

"You're trying to make things easy for me," Caroline said from the front seat of the limo.

"Caroline?" I laughed in amazement.

"She is the best Event Coordinator," Tony said at my look of confusion.

"Colours, first ones that come to mind," She said, grabbing her binder.

"Um, red, white and blue?" I joked. Everyone gave me a look and I knew it wasn't funny.

"I can't believe you would say that," Tony said, looking offended.

"Fine, because it will be closer to Thanksgiving, I was thinking pale yellows, earth tones. I'm not too good with colours." I said, honestly.

"We cannot even go down that path. I've got it. Navy and peach tones." Caroline said, making Happy chuckle.

"Venue?" Caroline asked, as she was passed a glass of champagne. I looked to Tony and gave a small shrug in question. He smiled and said, "I'd need to go have it cleaned up and updated, but I think it's a great idea."

"The Stark Family Mansion on Long Island," I said, making Darcy choke on her drink.

"How many houses do you guys have?" She asked, in amazement.

"10 in the U.S., one in Cuba, 3 in England, and a couple scattered around other countries." I responded. I hadn't been acquainted with the one in Cuba, as Tony was sure we were still not welcome there. But I had used the penthouse in London while I was attending Oxford.

"So you haven't had people keeping it maintained?" I questioned Tony, "You said it was Mom's favorite house."

"Let's just remember, it's technically a castle." Tony said, bragging slightly.

"And it went to me in their wills, when I turned 21. But I was in England, and too busy with school. So where in the future am I going to actually get the deed?"

"It's been in your safety deposit box for 4 years," He mumbled.

"And when were you going to tell me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It slipped my mind. After the Battle, I wasn't myself. Remember?"

"Obvious to anyone who knows you. You were even more out there," I said, remembering our few conversations the following months.

"Yes, it is in your name now. And yes, you have a staff of year round maintenance that keeps it pristine. Say the word, and I will have Jarvis installed there," He said looking hopeful.

"No, I will survive without Jarvis."

"What about FRIDAY?" He asked.

"Eh, I want someone where you can't spy on me through your AI," I teased. Soon enough we stopped and Happy came to open the door for us. Pouring out of the limo, I remembered we were in public and I couldn't be outright flashing my ring around if I wanted everything on the down low. Turning it so my bling faced my palm, I made a fist to keep it from view of people passing by.

"Welcome to Klienfields, do you have an appointment?" A nice lady, dressed in black, said.

"Stark for 1:30pm," Pepper said, handing her a $100 to keep her quiet about it. She tactfully took the money and scanned the schedule. I wanted no cameras, as this wasn't something I wanted out there until after.

"Right this way," She said quietly, leading our party to a secure area of the floor, away from the public. I was happy I had changed into a hoodie and jeans in the morning.

"You're stylist today is going to be Randy," She said as she motioned for us all to sit down. Another young woman come out, and offered us drinks and a light snack. Randy appeared from out of nowhere and immediately motioned for me to stand.

"Amelia, it is an absolute honor to us that you've chosen Klienfield's. I personally try to snag the more high profile clients, because I know how much you appreciate not being in the spotlight. Something's about your wedding should stay a secret, and here at Klienfields, we value your wishes."

"Thank you, Randy," I said surprised.

"Now, who all do you have with you today?" He asked, smiling at my group of misfits.

"My brother Tony, and my sister-in-law Pepper. This is my wedding planner Caroline, my friends Jane and Maria. Darcy and Natasha are my bridesmaids, and Gwen is my Maid of Honor." I said, motioning to each one.

"Wonderful to meet you all," He said politely.

"Now, I am going to start off with the most important question. What is your dress budget?"

"Unlimited," Tony piped up, scaring he girls.

"No more than $7000," Pepper corrected.

"Yeah, that," I said, making Darcy chuckle. Jane rolled her eyes at our friend's childishness, and elbowed her to make her shut up.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking of? Certain styles you like?" He asked, writing this down.

"I like mermaid. I'm a big lace fan, and I really want something that seems like a classy 1940's dress, slightly modernized."

"Oh, you are making this too easy," He teased, before spiriting away. I was worried for a few minutes until he brought a rack of dresses to our viewing area.

"Caroline, would you please help Amelia in the change room," Randy suggested. It was sweet that he would let me keep my dignity like that, but I said, "Unless you are uncomfortable with it, I don't have a problem with you helping me."

"If you don't, then follow me." He said smiling at my consideration for his feelings. Walking to a large change room, I noticed the way he kept the door open a crack. As I got undressed partially, he got the dress ready for me to step into. I went out for everyone to tell me what they thought, and then I would go back to change again. This continued on for three more dresses before Randy helped me with zippering up a low back, mermaid style dress with vintage lace and billowy-capped sleeves.

"Yes," I smiled. He knew from my face that I wouldn't want to show anyone.

"It will be our little secret." He whispered, showing me the price tag. My smile doubled in size and strength, as I noticed it was under $2000.

"I have an idea," I schemed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys like this chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

They all thought I had bought a poofy dress. They all hated it but I pretended to love it. I wasn't going to show anyone the real dress until the day of the wedding. Steve like the idea of not being the only one left out, and promised to keep the secret, only if I showed him the poofy dress. Embarrassingly, he dramatically re-proposed, claiming me to look like a princess. Pushing him over while he laughed, I stormed away as best as I could in the monstrosity.

The next week brought a whole slew of emotions for me. I was in the finale stages of party planning, as well as proposing a new wing to the hospital for a free clinic. I was at my wits end, until Steve suggested a family trip to Coney Island. Him, Athena and me. I laughed for a full minute because Athena was basically our child. We drove the 45 minute distance, took a walk upon the boardwalk with Athena and he then showed me around his old neighborhood in Brooklyn. I wanted so badly to set up a free clinic somewhere that when I brought it up with Steve he said, "Now when have Stark's ever not gotten their way?"

It inspired me in only the way Steve could ever do.

As we got ready for the ball the following day, he kissed my shoulder, whistled low and said, "I'm forever grateful I asked you already, because every guy at that party is going to want to marry you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Captain?" I teased.

"You look so gorgeous, I want to rip this dress off of you and-"

"Think very carefully about what you say next Rogers," Tony said, coming into the living room of my floor, leading Pepper by the arm.

"Tony," Pepper scolded, as I scoffed at him.

"I will not even degrade myself to rebut that. Mr. Playboy-before-Pepper," I said, putting in my earrings, as I got a text message.

"Gwen is waiting with Sam down in the lobby." I said, showing Steve.

"Going to pick up Dr. Fisher?" Tony asked.

"No we thought we'd let him walk to his own party." I shrugged, as Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're getting a little snappy lately sis,"

"If someone was fucking around with my fiancé, who has every right to tell me what he want to do to me, I-"

"Gosh darn, watch your language," Tony said, making Pepper smirk.

"Fuck you," I countered. He couldn't hold back his smile.

"Steve we need to leave before I kill my brother," I said, bumping Tony's shoulder playfully and walking towards the elevator.

"I love how we usually don't have to leave the Tower for big events, but we still have to leave to go pick up the Chief."

"Ex-Chief, Miss Chief of Surgery," Steve teased.

"He will always be the Chief to me," I said as the elevator descended. Steve's arm wrapped around my waist, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I sighed as the elevator descended, thinking about how the Chief would react to this party. It was sure to be interesting.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked as we stopped in the garage.

"I'm wondering which car we should take," I said, looking around at all of Tony's fancy cars.

"How about yours? It seats more." H said, as I noticed all the sports cars were only two-seaters.

"Better idea. He'll never suspect," I smiled. As I put the coordinates into the GPS, Steve slid into the driver's seat, smiling over at me.

"What?" I asked, as he stared at me.

"I wouldn't mind going to these parties more often, if you wear dresses like that." He said referring to the green lace dress I was wearing.

"I'd dress this way everyday for you Captain." I said, as I appraised him, "And you look pretty handsome yourself."

"I'm not much to look at, but you are a sight for sore eyes." He said as he pulled out of my parking space and we started towards Dr. Fisher's apartment. We talked about where we would live after the wedding, as neither of us was big on leaving New York. I was gonna kill Tony if we stayed in the Tower, but it also felt weird to think about leaving.

"I've got two surgeries tomorrow, so I won't be drinking tonight," I said after we called up to Dr. Fisher's apartment. He would be down any second, but we were still talking about us.

"What do you think about moving?" I asked. And Steve said, "Where to?"

"The Estate we are getting married at," I smiled.

"That's awfully far from work for both of us," He said.

"I know. I just…." I paused, looking for the right words.

"I want it to be just us."

"We already are."

"Not really. Not the way I want. I want to be able to walk around in my underwear after a long day and not worry about running into Bruce accidentally. Or having my brother cock block us, because he has a spy in our ceiling." I explained.

"Mia, it is easier on us for numerous reasons. I don't really want to leave Bucky right now. He's still getting used to the new world we both woke up to, and even though he has Darcy, I don't want him to think I'm abandoning him."

"I understand." I sighed.

"Hey," He said, getting my attention, "I love you. And if you decided to move to the moon without me, I would follow you. It would be kinda hard to make a marriage work over a lagged satellite feed."

"I love you too, goofball." I smiled as Steve's eyes wandered past my head and out my window. I smiled as I saw Dr. Fisher exiting his building. He looked alright, but I knew his energy was leaving him quickly. I had to step in during a routine Liver resection last week.

"Peter," I smiled, stepping out, and he stopped short, holding his hand to his heart, "If I can say so, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Gwen is already there, so we best hurry. We might miss the main event," I teased, allowing him to step into the front seat as I myself slid into the seat behind him.

"Now, do I want to know where we are going? The Opera?" Peter asked, looking for Steve's face to give it away.

"No. Stop asking. It's a surprise." I shushed playfully.

"A play?"

"No." I giggled.

"Than why am I in this damn tuxedo?"

"Because you look dapper and distinguished." I said. He was quiet a few more moments, before Steve slowed down in front of Stark Tower. As we got into the line of cars, waiting to be valeted, Peter said, "What's going on?"

"Trust me." I smiled, as it came time for us to get out. Steve handed my keys to the young man and said, "Dr. Stark's personal space, in Mr. Stark's private garage."

"Yes sir," The kid said, as I grabbed my clutch. Steve came around the side to help me out, as Peter also go out of his door. Cameras were going off, and people were shouting at us as we walked towards the door. Handing the security team three tickets I said, "We have the VIP."

"Of course. Enjoy your night ma'am," The man said, nodding us through the revolving doors. On the other side, I led Dr. Fisher over to the elevators where he asked, "I still have no idea what's going on."

"You will." Steve chuckled, taking my free hand.

As soon as the doors opened, there was a thunderous applause for Dr. Fisher. He looked startled before he read the signs beside the doors to the ballroom.

" _The Dr. Peter Fisher Research Foundation Charity Ball,_ " The sign read in elegant letters. He teared up but I looped my arm through his and said, "You deserve this Chief." The crowd parted for us as we walked towards the tables that had been set up as a semi circle around the dance floor and stage. Dr. Fisher was given a seat of honor right in the middle of the room, and Gwen and I sat on either side of him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the first annual Charity Ball for the Dr. Peter Fisher Research Foundation. My name is Dr. Amelia Stark, and I have the great honor of being a student of Dr. Fisher's, and the great privilege of being his successor at New York Pres. Tonight, in his presence, we honor a great man. A man that has dedicated more of his life to science and saving lives than anyone else I know. And that's saying something. I'm marrying a soldier from the 40's." I joked, making everyone laugh. Steve loved it, sending me a supportive wink.

"Peter Fisher started off as a boss for me, and grew into a mentor, a teacher, a friend. The reason we started this Foundation, was because we were tired of doctors in Research professions, saying that your donation was helping change lives, when all it was really doing was padding their wallets. That is why, 100% of donations made to the Dr. Peter Fisher Research Foundation, will go towards what really matters. Finding a cure for this disease, once and for all. On board with myself, Dr. Gwen Diaz, a Pediatric Surgeon at New York Pres, as well as Dr. Eric Bering, our Chief of Oncology at New York Pres, Dr. Liam Northby at Johns Hopkins, Dr. Hannah Parks from the Mayo Clinic, and Dr. James Darcy from Oxford." I explained, as I watched Dr. Fisher's reactions. He seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"Tonight is about preserving a legacy. The man we honor tonight, and for the years to come, has proven time and time again, that the best legacy you can leave, is one of compassion and kindness. Whether it be gently talking to a patient over their progressive disease, or helping loved ones grieve in the waiting room after something went wrong in surgery, we need to leave the world with as much compassion as we can."

"The man we honor tonight may not have much longer on this earth, but he will live forever in our hearts and memories. His name will be the one gracing News headlines when we find this cure. That, is the greatest legacy we could give him, after all he has given New York Pres, this city and the world." I said, nodding before the applause started again.

"Please enjoy a dance or two to the wonderful music we have for you tonight, as the main course will be served in the next half hour," I said before leaving the podium.

Returning to my seat, Peter shook his head, "Boneheaded publicity stunt."

"For you, not for publicity." I said, winking at him.

"Mia, this is too much," He said, sounding chocked up as Gwen handed him a tissue.

"It's not enough, in my opinion," She smiled as he dabbed his wet eyes and looked around at the sea of people here to support him and carry on his legacy.

"If my wife was here, she would be up there, telling you all to stop embarrassing me," He joked.

"I don't think so. She would be up there cheering us on, and trying to take Gwen's place as Founder and CEO. I would have, but she knows you better, and I have a hospital to run in your name." I teased.

"Don't burn yourself out." He smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ To my dedicated and patient readers, I am so sorry I've been away from this one. I'm attempting to come up with a few chapters of certain fanfics. This will be followed by another chapter within the next two weeks. I'm sorry if that is too long, I'm just going through writer's block for my other 2 stories. My Priority is _**The Siren's Call**_ , but I will do my best to keep these ones up.

Mia's green dress is on my tumblr profile, "Where The Wild Things Are" under username: beautifulendings21.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Mia.

* * *

After the musical break and the three-course meal was served, Steve took me out on the dance floor for a while. He was talking about where he wanted to take me on our honeymoon, and I told him about my talk with the lawyers and the bank for a free clinic. Tony and Pepper were really excited about it, as they wanted a few more philanthropic investment ideas. It started Tony on a tangent to put a free clinic in more third world countries and that was the end of that conversation because he left the room and went to work without even saying goodbye.

But Steve was talking about a baby, and how much he was looking forward to trying.

I was excited too, but I couldn't think about that right now. I had a hospital to run and now a foundation to help set up, clinics to set up, and I was still quite scared of having a baby, only to have a miscarriage. I know this time, I wouldn't be by myself, nor would I be beaten by that baby's Daddy. But I wanted to first get the wedding planning and stress out of the way, and focus on Dr. Fisher's last days. And then I could start to plan for a baby.

As the evening drew to a close, Steve offered Dr. Fisher a ride home, while Gwen and I stayed to help count the donations and cheques.

After a whooping two million and eighty five thousand dollars had been counted, as the treasurer of the foundation, I was entrusted to take it to the bank tomorrow to deposit. As the clean up crew did their thing, Caroline came up to me and slipped me the bill for her services. It would be on me as this had mainly been my idea, so I wrote her a cheque quickly and thanked her. I travelled up in the elevator to my floor, I realized how much my feet hurt. Taking off my heels as the elevator stopped, I called out, "Athena!"

A large mass of golden fur came barreling at me from over the couch. Bucky's head snapped up and laughed as she tripped on her way to me.

"My poor baby," I chuckled as she came to sit at my feet.

"How was she?" I asked, scratching behind her ear.

"Good. We watched the baseball game and she stole my pizza," He joked, getting up from the couch to come and talk to me.

"You look like a million bucks in that dress," He commented, and I smiled saying, "Thank you. Now, for your payment for dog sitting."

"Payment was her snuggles. She'd make a great therapy dog," He smiled as I moved to the fridge. Grabbing two non-descript boxes from the fridge and handing it to him, "As promised, a Mrs. Maxwell's Banana Cream pie, and Butter Cream Vanilla Custard cake."

"And Steve doesn't know?" He smirked deviously.

"No," I chuckled, "And he won't if you finish them tonight like I think you are."

"Thanks Doll," he said, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. I heard the elevator opening as his lips landed on my skin and I chuckled. He dashed off pretty fast when he realized that Steve was giving him the stink eye as he walked towards us.

"Steve, make sure she knows how gorgeous she looks in that dress. I don't think she believes me. Gotta go see Darcy," Bucky said, hurrying into the elevator as the doors started closing.

"I will, jerk," He smirked, before turning back to me. I was holding my heels by their straps, smiling at him coyly.

"Miss Stark," He said, stalking towards me. I bit my lip as I took in his rumpled tux, with the bowtie hanging loosely around his neck, and the top buttons on his shirt undone, showing the beginning of his delicious chest.

"Captain Rogers," I breathed as he kept moving towards me, a predatory gleam in his eye. I backed against the couch, as he kept walking towards me. As he reached me, his fingers ghosted against the back of my hand, before reaching for the side table. I watched him grab the remote for our stereo, pressing play. I shivered in anticipation as the first notes poured from the speakers.

"Jarvis, privacy mode," He said clearly, before offering me a hand. I gently placed my fingers in his waiting palm, and he sweetly led me to our room. The music followed, and the lyrics entranced me as Steve's thumb caressed the back of my hand. As he stopped me in front of the bed, I watched as he snapped his fingers and Athena went directly to her bed. I was impressed but was cut off from saying anything as his fingertips gently caressed up my arms to my neck.

His fingers were nimble to undo the skin tone clasp at the top of the dress, before unzipping the rest of the lace dress, and easing my arms out of the thin sleeves. As it pooled at my feet, I looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were hooded with lust, but his resolve was clear. I didn't speak, as if any sound would break this spell between us. He was quick to de-vest himself of his jacket, shucking his pants off quickly and stepping out of them. I stepped forward to reach for his shirt, and he shuddered as I worked the buttons at his chest.

As soon as his chest was bare, I began placing kisses along his collarbone. He sighed loudly, pulling me towards the bed.

He pushed me to sit on the edge, trailing his nose from my shoulder to my neck, breathing me in deeply. My head fell to the side, feeling dizzy from the onslaught of lust I was feeling.

He moved away to start pulling on the edges of my panties, easing them down my thighs and off my legs. He gently laid me down in the center of the bed, before shucking his boxers and socks. I shuddered as I felt his lust filled gaze roam over my body. He crawled towards me as the song changed.

 _You've got a hold of me_

 _Don't even know your power_

 _I stand a hundred feet_

 _But I fall when I'm around ya_

 _Show me an open door_

His lips dropped to my shoulder, lavishing me in open mouth kisses, humming deep in his throat as he moved down to my breasts. I moaned, arching up into his mouth, drowning in the sensations he was creating in me.

 _Then you go and slam it on me_

 _I can't take anymore_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

I barely registered the movement of my legs, being spread for him, until I felt him test the waters gently with his tongue. I moaned and he took my encouragement to lavish my lower lips and suck on my clit. I tangled my fingers in his hair softly, making sure he stayed where he was.

 _I'd drive through the night_

 _Just to be near you baby_

 _Heart open, testify_

 _Tell me that I'm not crazy_

He came up for air, kissing up my body, back to capture my lips as he gently entered me.

 _I'm not asking for a lot_

 _Just that you're honest with me_

 _My pride is all I got_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your strings_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

I let out every moan, sigh and keen that his movements stirred in me, spurring him to thrust deeper. I felt the shudder of his breath as I dragged my nails lightly down his back.

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice_

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice_

"Steve," I whispered, breath hitching as I felt him pick up his pace. It only spurred him on further, pushing me and him to the edge.

 _Oh, please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your string_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy (on my heart)_

 _I'm begging you, begging you please baby_

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy (on my heart)_

 _Oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, yeah_

I came first, shuddering beneath him, holding on for dear life. The waves crashing over me were addicting and consuming. As I felt my high start to dissipate, I felt Steve's last thrust, face twisted in pleasure as he spilled inside of me. He brought his forehead to rest against mine, both of us catching our breath. As soon as the world stopped spinning, I chuckled, feeling the exhaustion of the days events working through my energy.

"Have I told you today, that I love you?" He smiled, before ducking to kiss me sweetly.

"Once or twice," I teased, against his lips.

"We are getting married in 2 weeks," He sighed happily, as he slowly pulled out of me. I hissed in pleasure, and at the loss of him, "I've thought about taking your last name for everything other than my job. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect Doll. I do love you, and you really looked like a million bucks tonight." He whispered, ghosting kisses over my collarbone.

"Funny. That's what Bucky said too," I teased. He smiled disappeared before saying, "I really am starting to wonder about him…"

"He's harmless. He has Darcy, and I think of him like a brother. And besides, it's you that I love and adore," I said, kissing him softly. He seemed to let it go, only to carry me to the shower and then back to bed. After all, I had two surgeries the next morning, so another round wasn't in the cards.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Mrs. Maxwell's Bakery is an actual place in Brooklyn. Been open since 1928!

Song used in this chapter was Mercy by Shawn Mendes - Acoustic version


End file.
